Benteng!
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Gryffindor sama Slytherin main 'tak benteng! Siapa yang bakal menang? Itu ditentuin sama pembaca, lho! Silakan voting buat pemenang dari perang 'tak benteng' ini! Chapter 4 sudah di UPDATE! TAMAT!
1. intro

**A/N : **Iya, iya… gue tau. Seharusnya gue ngelanjutin HPA, spin off HPA, Last Horcrux, sama Fairytale. I know. Tapi, entah kenapa, udah selama seminggu ini this plot bunny telah mengganggu hidup gue! ARRGGH!! Lebih annoying dibandingin tugas 4 (yang akhirnya kelar! Yay!) yang bikin gue gak tidur 2 hari… Sial. Yaudalah, ya. Nambah-nambahin story di dalem HP fandom versi Indonesia aja, deh. Hehe.

**Disclaimer : **Plot punya gue, gamesnya bukan punya gue tapi punya orang Indonesia (hidup Indonesia!). Karakter plus settingnya punya JK. Rowling.

**Warning : **Slash, everyone? Sama sedikit swearing. Dikit doang, kok. Haha. Lagian, semuanya juga pasti udah pernah ngumpat, kan? At least, kata 'bedebah' keluar dari mulut lo. Haha. Oiya, pairing slash siapa lagi kalo bukan SBRL. Hehe.

**Let the game begin!!**

* * *

Dumbledore memukul-mukulkan jari telunjuknya di atas meja kerja dengan kesal. Sudah berapa kali murid-murid yang berada di depannya saat ini hinggap di kantornya karena urusan yang sangat menyebalkan. Bukan hanya sebatas nilai buruk berupa T di seluruh mata pelajaran, bukan. Bukan pula masalah bulanan yang dihadapi Remus Lupin. Bukan. Menangani manusia serigala masih lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan ini, pikir Dumbledore disertai desahan napas panjang.

"Jadi, katakan sekali lagi padaku, Minerva, alasan mereka berada di kantorku saat ini."

Minerva McGonnagal, kepala asrama Gryffindor, menghela napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Seperti biasanya, Albus. Pertengkaran biasa yang berbutut sebuah pertengkaran dahsyat dan duel. Hasilnya, 2 orang murid terluka dan terpaksa dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Bukan luka serius, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." tambah Profesor McGonnagal saat melihat raut wajah Profesor Dumbledore saat mendengar informasi tersebut.

Dumbledore menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum menatap murid-muridnya yang berdiri berjejer di depannya. Sang Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu masih bisa melihat semburat amarah dari masing-masing kubu yang bertikai.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan bahwa pertikaian kalian ini sangatlah klise dan membosankan untuk terus dibahas?" tanyanya, terdengar sedikit bosan.

Murid-murid yang berdiri di depan Dumbledore itu mulai mengeluarkan argumennya masing-masing. Mereka mencoba membela kelompok mereka, atau bahkan hanya membela diri mereka sendiri agar terhindar dari detensi. Perdebatan mereka cukup mengganggu sehingga membuat Fawkes terbangun dari tidurnya dan melemparkan pandangan mencela dan kesal ke arah murid-murid tidak tahu aturan itu.

Dumbledore mengangkat tangannya dan semuanya pun terdiam menatap Kepala Sekolah.

"Siapa yang memulainya?"

Awal yang salah. Begitu mereka mendengar pertanyaan dari Dumbledore, mereka langsung saling tuduh satu dengan yang lainnya. Bahkan, di dalam kelompok mereka sendiri terjadi tuduh menuduh yang tidak jelas.

"Horace, buatkan aku obat sakit kepala setelah mereka pergi dari kantorku." bisik Dumbledore kepada Horace Slughorn, kepala asrama Slytherin. "Terlalu lama berurusan dengan anak-anak ini bisa membuat kepalaku pecah..." Dumbledore kembali melihat anak didiknya yang masih sibuk saling tuduh. "Baiklah, baiklah. Lupakan pertanyaanku yang tadi. Aku tidak mau tahu siapa yang memulai pertengkaran bodoh ini."

"Snivellus!" seru seorang anak berkacamata dengan rambut berantakan. Ia menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam, tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. "Sudah saya katakan kalau itu semua salah Snivellus!"

"Jaga omonganmu, Potter!" balas seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak. "Siapa yang memulai pertengkaran dengan meng-'levicorpus' Severus, huh?!"

"Siapa yang memintamu untuk ikut campur saat itu, Malfoy!?" Kali ini giliran seorang anak laki-laki tampan berambut hitam yang bicara.

"Tidak ada yang minta pendapatmu, Black!" seru seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh besar sambil mendorong Sirius Black.

"Hei! Jaga tanganmu, Lestrange!" Sirius balas mendorong Rodolphus Lestrange cukup keras, sehingga membuat Slyhterin itu terhuyung-huyung.

Kedua kubu, Gryffindor dan Slytherin, sudah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan serangan kedua. Keduanya cukup kesal melihat perlakukan anggota asrama yang lain terhadap anggota asrama mereka. Perang pun hampir dimulai jika saja Remus Lupin tidak melerai mereka.

"Hentikan!" bentak Remus cukup keras, membuat semua kepala menoleh kepadanya, sedikit terkejut mendengar seorang Remus Lupin bisa mengeluarkan bentakan seperti itu. "Saat ini kita ada di kantor Profesor Dumbledore! Masa' kalian mau melanjutkan pertengkaran yang tadi di depan para profesor!?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk ketiga profesor yang berada di depan mereka.

"Mr. Lupin benar. Sangat tidak baik bagi kalian semua untuk berkelahi di depan para profesor, kan?" kata Dumbledore setelah murid-muridnya itu sedikit lebih tenang. "Nah. Sekarang, mengenai hukuman yang akan aku berikan kepada kalian. Dengan perkelahian kalian yang sudah rutin ini, kurasa 45 poin dari masing-masing asrama bukanlah hal besar. Ditambah 30 poin dari masing-masing asrama karena membuat 2 orang murid terluka dan terpaksa dirawat di Rumah Sakit." Para Gryffindor dan Slyhterin saling melemparkan pandangan membunuh saat mendengar kabar kawan mereka yang 'gugur' saat perkelahian.

"Dan juga pemotongan poin sebesar 10 angka untuk Gryffindor karena tindakanmu, Mr. Lupin."

"Apa?" seru Sirius terkejut. "Profesor, Remus tidak pernah melemparkan satu mantra pun ke salah satu diantara mereka! Tindakan apa yang dilakukan Remus sampai harus mengorbankan 10 angka?!"

Dumbledore menatap Remus yang menundukkan kepala. "Karena dia telah gagal sebagai seorang Prefek. Dia seharusnya bisa melerai pertengkaran ini, apa pun alasannya. Dan ini bukan berarti Slytherin terbebas dari pemotongan poin lainnya." tambah Dumbledore saat ia melihat senyum kemenangan dari Slyhterin yang segera berubah. "Kupotong 15 angka dari Slytherin atas kecerobohan Mr. Malfoy sebagai Ketua Murid yang tidak bisa mengontrol teman-temannya sendiri. Detensi untuk kalian semua. Dilarang menggunakan sihir selain di saat pelajaran selama satu bulan. Akan kuminta semua profesor untuk mengawasi kalian. Sekarang, kembali ke asrama masing-masing."

Para Gryffindor dan Slytherin menuruni tangga spiral dengan kepala terkulai lemas. Kehilangan 80-an poin dalam waktu singkat cukup menyedihkan. Belum lagi, 2 orang teman mereka sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit. Ditambah lagi, hukuman dilarang menggunakan sihir selain pelajaran selama satu bulan penuh. Mungkin bagi Gryffindor, hukuman ini masih bisa tertahankan, tapi bagi Slytherin bagaikan kiamat! Jangankan satu bulan, satu menit saja tanpa sihir rasanya seperti berada di dunia Muggle. Mengerikan...

"Meskipun Slytherin kekurangan 5 poin lebih banyak dari Gryffindor," ucap Lucius Malfoy saat mereka semua sudah berada di depan patung gargoyle. Sang Ketua Murid melontarkan pandangan menghina ke arah para Gryffindor. "pertarungan yang tadi jelas dimenangkan oleh kami, Slytherin." katanya disertai sorak kemenangan dari teman-temannya dan cibiran dari Gryffindor.

"Yang benar saja! Jelas sekali kalau pertarungan barusan dimenangkan oleh Gryffindor!" bantah James yang kemudian disambut dengan sorak kemenangan dari Gryffindor.

"Slytherin."

"Gryffindor."

"Slytherin."

"Gryffindor."

"Slytherin."

"Gryffi..."

"Bisakah kalian hentikan perdebatan bodoh ini?" potong Remus. "Karena perdebatan tolol ini bisa membawa kita ke perkelahian lainnya. Dan jika itu terjadi, hukumannya akan lebih berat dari sebelumnya."

"Ooh... Apakah Lupin takut akan hukuman?" Terdengar nada mencemooh milik Malfoy. "Kukira semua Gryffindor adalah pemberani."

"Tidak, aku..."

Perkataan Remus terhenti karena detik berikutnya, Lucius mendorongnya hingga punggung Remus bertabrakan dengan tembok batu dibelakangnya. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram kerah baju milik Remus dan mendorongnya semakin rapat ke tembok, membuat sang Gryffindor kekurangan ruang gerak.

"Lepaskan Remus!" seru Sirius dengan geram. Ia mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya tepat ke kepala Lucius. "Atau aku akan ledakan kepalamu!"

"Apa kau lupa kalau kita dilarang untuk menggunakan sihir diluar pelajaran?" gumam Lucius. Dia menatap Sirius dengan memiringkan kepala sedikit. "Dan lagi, kalau kalian tidak setuju dengan pemenang dari perkelahian yang barusan, bagaimana kalau kita ulangi saja? Bagaimana menurutmu, Remus?" Dengan kasar, dipaksanya Remus untuk menatapnya.

Tindakan yang Lucius lakukan pada Remus telah membuat teman-teman Gryffindor Remus geram. Masing-masing mencabut tongkat sihir mereka dan mengarahkannya ke arah Lucius Malfoy. Tentu saja, para Slytherin tidak terima melihat sang Ketua Murid kebanggaan Slytherin dalam keadaan bahaya seperti itu, segera mencabut tongkat sihir mereka dan mengarahkannya kepada Gryffindor.

"Lepaskan Remus sekarang juga, atau aku akan benar-benar menghancurkanmu berkeping-keping!" geram Sirius diantara gertakan giginya. Mata abu-abunya memancarkan kilat yang mengerikan.

"Sirius..." gumam Remus dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Jangan coba-coba memperingatkanku mengenai hukuman, Moony!" bentak Sirius. "Aku berusaha untuk menyelamatkanmu dan yang ada di otakmu hanya hukuman?! Prongs, bantu aku!!" seru Sirius kalap sambil menoleh ke arah James Potter, satu-satunya Gryffindor yang tidak mencabut tongkat sihir miliknya untuk menyelamatkan Remus dari genggaman Lucius.

"Hhmmm..."

"James!" panggil Peter Pettigrew khawatir. "Kalau Moony tidak ditolong sekarang, nanti bisa-bisa..."

"AHA!!"

Semua kepala dan tatapan mata langsung tertuju ke arah James 'Prongs' Potter, anak laki-laki yang baru saja berseru 'aha' di saat yang tidak tepat. Bahkan, sikapnya juga ditujukan di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Apakah wajar bagi seseorang saat berada di tengah-tengah ketegangan untuk tertawa lebar? Dan tawanya itu ditujukan kepada semua orang. Gryffindor maupun Slytherin.

"Aku tahu solusinya." kata James, masih dengan senyum tolol terpampang lebar di wajahnya. "Solusi untuk mengakhiri perang antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor untuk selama-lamanya."

Semuanya menatap James dengan tatapan aneh, seolah-olah mau mengatakan 'Serius?' melalui tatapan mereka semua.

James melihat sekelilingnya. "Kenapa semuanya jadi diam seperti ini? Kubilang, aku punya ide untuk menghentikan pertikaian kita untuk selamanya. Kalian tidak mau dengar ide brilian nan cemerlang dan paling dahsyat serta istimewa dari otak sang maestro paling ahli dalam hal strategi perang dan keisengan, serta Chaser paling handal dan paling jago sepanjang sejarah..."

"Kalau kau mau memberitahu kami, sebaiknya kau hentikan bualanmu itu atau temanmu ini akan terluka." ujar Lucius kesal. Dia menekan Remus semakin keras ke tembok, membuat anak laki-laki berambut emas itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan beritahu asalkan kau lepaskan Remus lebih dulu."

Lucius melirik Remus yang merintih kesakitan. Dia meangangkat bahunya dan melepaskan Remus dari cengkramannya, membuat Gryffindor itu jatuh lemas. Sirius segera menghampiri Remus dan membantunya berdiri.

"Nah. Aku tahu bagaimana caranya kita menyelesaikan pertikaian antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin." kata James, masih disertai senyum lebar. "Sebuah game mengenai taktik dan strategi. Asrama dengan strategi terbaik akan menjadi pemenangnya dan diakui oleh semua murid di Hogwarts sebagai asrama terbaik. Nama game itu adalah... Benteng!"

Gryffindor dan Slytherin saling pandang dengan tatapan bingung.

James menghela napas. "Oke. Sepertinya, kalian tidak tahu tentang permainan ini. Baiklah, akan kuumumkan tata cara permainan dan perarturannya saat makan malam nanti."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?" Severus Snape angkat bicara. Semenjak mereka meninggalkan kantor Kepala Sekolah, ia terus mengunci mulutnya untuk menghindari masalah.

"Karena aku mau semua sekolah terlibat dalam permainan ini, Snivellus. Bukan hanya Gryffindor dan Slytherin."

Maka, malam itu setelah makan malam yang diadakan di Aula Besar Hogwarts, James Potter mengumumkan permainan yang ia sebut 'benteng' itu kepada seluruh penduduk Hogwarts. Begitu suapan terakhir puding coklat yang ia makan sebagai hidangan penutup, James Potter berdiri dari bangkunya dan berdeham.

"Begini, sudah lama sekali Gryffindor dan Slytherin melakukan gencatan senjata, baik itu kelas 1 atau pun kelas 7. Sekarang, kami memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk menghentikan gencatan senjata ini dan menyelesaikannya untuk selamanya." Terdengar sorak sorai dari seluruh meja asrama, bahkan beberapa guru pun ikut serta. "Maka dari itu, kami memutuskan untuk melakukan sebuah permainan. Permainan itu adalah 'benteng'.

"Dua kubu yang bermain dalam permainan ini –Gryffindor dan Slytherin- akan menjadikan Ruang Rekreasi masing-masing sebagai benteng pertahanan mereka yang akan direbut oleh musuh. Pemenangnya ditentukan saat salah satu asrama berhasil menduduki Ruang Rekreasi asrama lainnya. Tentu saja, mereka harus mencari tahu kata sandi untuk memasuki Ruang Rekreasi tersebut.

"Maka, untuk mencari tahu kata sandi asrama musuh, kita diperbolehkan untuk menangkap dan menahan murid asrama musuh dan mengorek informasi darinya. Sementara itu, teman-temannya akan mencari cara untuk membebaskannya.

"Pemain dalam game ini adalah seluruh murid penghuni asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin, mulai dari kelas 1 sampai dengan kelas 7 harus turut serta dalam permainan ini karena ini menyangkut harga diri asrama masing-masing.

"Untuk peraturan yang digunakan dalam permainan ini sederhana. Para pemain dilarang menggunakan sihir sama sekali. Dan untuk mengawasi jalannya peraturan ini, aku meminta tolong kepada para profesor dan juga murid-murid asrama Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw untuk mengawasi. Kalianlah yang akan menjadi juri bagi permainan ini dan akan memberikan hukuman yang pantas bagi pemain yang melanggar peraturan. Oya. Pemain bebas melakukan apapun untuk memenangi permainan ini, asalkan tanpa bantuan sihir.

"Nah. Sekarang," James membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap meja para staff. Ia menatap Dumbledore yang hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan James mengenai game ini. "aku minta izin dari Profesor Dumbledore untuk melaksanakan permainan ini. Jika Kepala Sekolah tidak mengizinkannya, maka aku akan membatalkan permainannya."

Aula Besar langsung ricuh. Beberapa murid memaksa Dumbledore untuk memberikan izin, sementara sebagian lainnya membujuk Dumbledore untuk berpikir rasional dan menolak rencana gila ini. Beberapa murid Gryffindor dan Slytherin ada yang menolak untuk ikut serta dalam permainan tersebut, namun suaranya tertelan oleh suara mayoritas yang bersorak setuju.

Dumbledore berganti menatap meja Slytherin dan bertanya, "Apakah pihak Slytherin setuju dengan permainan ini?"

"Setuju." sahut Lucius. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan mencibir ke arah James. "Kami terima tantangan dari Gryffindor."

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan lagi. Kedua pihak sudah saling menyetujui." Dumbledore mengerling McGonnagal yang memberikan pandangan memperingatkan padanya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, tanda ia tidak setuju dengan permainan anak-anak ini. Dumbledore tersenyum.

"Aku memberi izin bagi kalian. Dan aku akan sangat senang menjadi juri dalam permainan ini." Aula Besar kembali gegap gempita setelah mendengar persetujuan dari Dumbledore. "Mr. Potter," Dumbledore menatap James yang masih berdiri di depannya, senyuman lebar tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh anak laki-laki berkacamata itu. "kapan kalian akan melaksanakannya?"

"Besok, Profesor." jawab James. "Permainan akan dilaksanakan 2 hari, yaitu sejak Sabtu pagi hingga menjelang gelap di hari Minggu."

* * *

**A/N : **Yep. 'Tak benteng'. Haha. Jadi kangen SD, nih... terakhir gue main tak benteng tu pas kelas 6 SD. Battle gitu, antar kelas. Sumpah, seru banget!! Sampe heboh satu sekolah, lho! Asik banget!! Ini, nih, hasil liburan. Gue lagi bosen banget gara-gara liburan. Jadinya, bikin beginian, deh. Hehe. Komentar, dong. Kirimin via review, ya, jangan cuma dipikirin di otak doang. Hehe.

Oiya! Ada voting juga, lho! Kira-kira, kalian mau yang menang main 'tak benteng' itu Gryffindor atau Slytherin? Votingnya di masukin ke review juga, ya!

coolkid, pamit! (sangat HPA. Haha. Kapan tamatnya, ya??)


	2. bridge

**A/N : **Chappie kedua. Yang ini kayaknya bakal panjang, nih. Sabar-sabar ya, ngebacanya. Kuatkan mata kalian,nak, kalo mo tau battle 'tak benteng' antara Gryffindor sama Slytherin ini! Hehe. Aduuh! Jadi kangen beneran gue sama temen-temen SD gue!! Huuaaa!! Gue mo balik ke masa-masa itu. 'Tak benteng', 'tak umpet', dan 'tak-tak' lainnya. How I miss those games... Sedih, deh... Eh, nggak deh. Terakhir gue main 'tak benteng' tu pas SMA! Pas pelajaran olah raga. Haha! Kangen SMA!! Huuueeee...!!

**Sirius : **Cengeng! Najis!

Eh, diem aja lo! Main yang bener, jangan sampe Gryffindor kalah!

**Sirius : **Man, gue pemain 'tak benteng' paling handal seluruh dunia! Masa' iya, kelompok gue kalah?! Amit-amit.

Lebay lo. Udah lebay, narsis pula. Lengkap penderitaan. Ah, gue mo lanjut ke disclaimer aja, deh.

**Disclaimer : **Punya JK. Rowling seorang. Kalo punya gue, pasti jadinya ngaco kayak cerita-cerita yang pernah gue buat. Iya, gak? Haha.

**Siap. Injek kopling... Tancep gas!!**

**

* * *

**

Hari Sabtu pagi. Hari dimana menjadi hari pertama pertarungan sengit antara Gryfindor dan Slytherin dalam mempertahankan Ruang Rekreasi masing-masing dari incaran musuhnya. Meskipun burung-burung riang berkicau dan bersiulan, membuat suasana terasa damai dan tentram, tetap saja suasana tegang terasa di masing-masing asrama. Sebagian besar anak-anak bahkan tidak bisa tidur dan terus terjaga hingga pagi menjelang. Mereka terus memikirkan strategi asrama masing-masing dan mengingatnya, tak ingin membuat kesalahan sekecil apapun. Karena satu kesalahan kecil bisa berbuntut menjadi satu kesalahan fatal yang bisa membawa asrama mereka kepada kekalahan.

Di asrama Gryffindor, sisa-sisa 'rapat' yang mereka adakan semalaman suntuk masih membekas di beberapa sudut Ruang Rekreasi, terutama di sebuah meja kopi yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan dan berhadapan persis dengan perapian yang mulai berderak mati. Tak jauh dari meja itu, tergeletak 3 orang anak yang tertidur pulas. Anak laki-laki yang pertama bertubuh gempal dan berambut pirang, tidur dengan keadaan terlentang dan mendengkur. Sementara itu, 2 orang anak laki-laki lainnya berambut hitam, tidur tak jauh dari si anak berambut pirang tersebut. Satu diantaranya memiliki rambut yang lebih berantakan dibandingkan dengan yang satunya. Ia menggenggam secarik perkamen lusuh, nampak seperti peta dengan titik-titik yang bergerak-gerak kesana dan kemari. Sementara anak laki-laki satunya tidur dengan wajah menghadap ke perapian.

Remus berjalan menuruni tangga, masih mengenakan piyama dan menguap. Tadi malam benar-benar malam yang menyebalkan. Sebagai Prefek, ia menolak mentah-mentah ide James, karena ia yakin siapapun yang menang nantinya pasti akan dituntut tanding ulang oleh yang kalah dan game ini akan sia-sia saja. Berhubung ia berniat untuk tidak turut serta dalam permainan nanti, tadi malam ia memutuskan untuk tidur lebih dulu dibandingkan teman-temannya. Namun, keributan di Ruang Rekreasi membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Sesampainya di Ruang Rekreasi, Remus mendapati ketiga sahabatnya tergelatak tak berdaya di depan perapian. Ketiganya tertidur dan tidak mengganti seragam yang sudah mereka kenakan dari kemarin pagi. Bahkan ketiganya tidak mengunakan selembar selimut untuk menahan hawa dingin.

Disertai helaan napas, Remus menghampiri ketiga sosok yang terkapar itu. "Hei. Bangun. Kalau kalian terus tidur disini, nanti bisa masuk angin. Hei, bangun!" katanya sambil mengguncangkan tubuh seorang Sirius Black. "Sirius! Padfoot, bangun!!" ujarnya dengan suara yang semakin keras. "James! Hei, ini sudah pagi, tahu! Peter! Wormtail, nanti kalian ketinggalan sarapan!" panggil Remus kepada kedua sahabatnya yang lainnya. Niat baik Remus hanya dibalas oleh dengkuran Peter yang semakin keras dan James yang malah membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menggumam 'Mmm... Evans...'. Dilihat dari senyum aneh yang dikenakan James, pasti ia sedang bermimpi mengenai Lily.

Remus mengerang pelan, kesal dengan tingkah teman-temannya dan juga dirinya. Dia tahu kalau ketiga orang yang mengaku-aku sebagai sahabat baiknya itu memiliki kebiasaan tidur yang cukup ajaib. Sekali mereka menutup mata dan melayang ke pulau mimpi, membangunkan mereka akan lebih sulit daripada membangunkan beruang yang sedang hibernasi.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kubiarkan saja mereka disini hingga siang." gumam Remus kepada dirinya sendiri. "Paling tidak, kalau James tertidur hingga siang, anak-anak Gryffindor yang lainnya tidak akan bertin..."

"WOOOOI!! JAMES!! SIRIUS!! PETER!! BANGUN, WWOOIII!! JADI MAIN, GAK!?"

Terdengar seruan dari arah kamar tidur laki-laki. Seruan semangat seorang Frank Longbottom diikuti sorak sorai dari anak laki-laki lainnya yang mengekor di belakangnya. Seruan Frank, selain membuat Remus kaget setengah mati, ternyata berhasil membangunkan ketiga Marauders yang tadinya akan ditinggal oleh Remus.

"Hmmh... Huh? Ya ampun. Sudah pagi, ya?" gumam James Potter sambil mengucek-ucek matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuk. Dibetulkann kacamatanya dan menatap ke sekeliling Ruang Rekreasi, mendapati Frank dan beberapa anak laki-laki Gryffindor berdiri di belakangnya sambil memberikan senyuman selamat pagi. Sementara ia bisa melihat Peter menguap lebar dan meregangkan tubuhnya melalui ekor matanya.

Di samping James, Sirius juga mulai terbangun dari tidurnya dan memaksa tubuhnya tegak dalam posisi duduk. "Hai, Moons." sapa Sirius dengan lembut disertai senyuman hangat. Diberikannya Remus kecupan singkat di bibirnya. "Tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"

"Dengan kalian semua ribut membicarakan strategi untuk game hari ini? Kurasa tidak terlalu..." balas Remus.

"Aaw... Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kutemani? Mungkin, kalau ada aku disampingmu, tidurmu bisa jadi lebih nyenyak?" goda Sirius sambil ditariknya Remus ke dalam pelukan.

"EHEM!!"

James menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan setengah jijik dan setengah kesal. "Hei, Padfoot! Aku baru bangun tidur! Jangan kau berani berbuat macam-macam dengan Moony sewaktu aku baru bangun! Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku sedikit trauma dengan tingkah kalian?" ucap James, kemudian diikuti tubuhnya yang merinding, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Terserah apa katamu, Prongs." balas Sirius disertai tawa ringan. Ia berdiri dari tempat ia terduduk dan meraih tangan Remus, menggiringnya menaiki tangga. "Kita mau mandi, nih. Mau ikut, James?" tanya Sirius jahil dan kedipan mata nakal yang diarahkan kepada James.

Detik berikutnya, sebuah buku Astronomi yang tebalnya 800 halaman lebih hasil bidikan James melayang ke arah Sirius. Beruntung sasarannya sudah pergi sambil tertawa riang.

Begitu ketiga Marauders (Remus tidak masuk hitungan karena ia sudah mendeklarasikan dirinya tidak akan mengikuti permainan bodoh itu) sudah bangun dari tidur nyenyak mereka dan segar, semua anak-anak Gryffindor kembali mengulang strategi mereka.

"Ingat, ya. Hanya dengan alat ini," James mengacungkan sebuah peniti. "kita bisa berkomunikasi. Tadi malam, Frank, Lily, Alice, dan beberapa anak kelas 4 telah berhasil memantrai peniti-peniti ini sebagai alat komunikasi kita. Sekarang, Peter dan Sirius akan membagi-bagikannya untuk kalian semua."

Peter dan Sirius segera berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan membagi-bagikan peniti-peniti kepada seluruh penghuni asrama Gryffindor.

"Apa semuanya sudah punya?" tanya James yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan dari para Gryffindor. "Bagus. Sekarang, mari kita tes. Tes, tes. Satu, dua, tiga. Kalian bisa dengar suaraku?" bisik James sambil mendekatkan kepala peniti itu ke mulutnya.

Sirius mengacungkan jempolnya diikuti oleh anak-anak Gryffindor yang mengangguk-angguk antusias.

"Bagus. Nanti, Sirius, Peter, dan aku akan memberikan kalian instruksi penyerangan-penyerangan yang akan kita lakukan demi merebut Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin melalui peniti ini. Dan bagi kalian yang ingin melaporkan sesuatu kepada yang lainnya, tekan kedua sisi kepala peniti ini dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk kalian, kemudian katakan laporan kalian. Ingat, segala sesuatu yang kalian katakan melalui peniti ini akan didengar oleh semua yang memakai peniti ini.

"Sekarang," James mulai memasang senyumnya yang paling licik sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya. "Mari kita hajar Slytherin-Slytherin brengsek itu!!" Dengan semangat, dikepalkannya tangannya dan meninju udara kosong. Melihat semangat James, membuat semangat para Gryffindor yang lainnya ikut terbakar dan berteriak penuh semangat, membuat Ruang Rekreasi mereka berguncang sesaat karena semangat jiwa muda mereka.

Remus melirik dari balik buku Astronominya yang setebal 800 halaman lebih (buku yang tadi pagi digunakan James untuk menghajar Sirius) dan menatap pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya. Anak-anak Gryffindor dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 7 berteriak-teriak semangat sambil meninjukan kepalan tangan mereka ke udara kosong. Remus memutar bola matanya dan kembali membaca bukunya sambil mendesah, "Dasar manusia bar-bar..."

Maka, pertempuran pun dimulai. Beberapa tim dari Gryffindor mulai dikerahkan untuk mencari informasi baik menuju perpustakaan maupun langsung menuju ruang bawah tanah dimana pintu masuk Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin terletak. Beberapa tim juga ditugaskan untuk berjaga-jaga di sekitar pintu masuk Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Beberapa anak kelas 7 bahkan berjaga-jaga tepat di samping potret Nyonya Gemuk, membuat sang Nyonya kegirangan.

"Belum pernah Kepala Sekolah memberikanku penjagaan seketat ini." ujarnya senang sambil menatap para penjaganya yang bertampang serius.

Tim yang lainnya tersebar diseputar lorong-lorong menuju Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor untuk memasang perangkap dan jebakan, juga memastikan jebakan dan perangkap yang telah mereka buat akan berjalan dengan baik.

"Kau yakin kalau jebakan yang kita buat kemarin akan berfungsi?" tanya Arthur Weasley, anak Gryffindor kelas 7, sedikit khawatir kepada seorang anak laki-laki berkulit gelap disampingnya. Mereka berdua sedang bersembunyi bersama beberapa anak lainnya, mengawasi sebuah lorong tak jauh dari lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

Kingsley Shackebolt hanya mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya sambil mengangguk.

"Hmm..." Arthur memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali mengawasi koridor tempat jebakan mereka. "Umm... Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau jebakan yang kita pasang kemarin kurang kokoh. Aku merasa ada mantra yang salah..."

Sebelum Arthur menutup mulutnya, terdengar suara ledakan dan jerit ketakutan beberapa anak laki-laki, membuat Arthur, Kingsley, dan teman-temannya melongok dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Apa yang mereka lihat membuat mereka harus mati-matian menahan tawa agar tempat persembunyian mereka tidak diketahui.

Di lorong yang sama, anak-anak Slytherin berlari-larian kesana kemari dengan histeris sambil menutupi rambut mereka. Warna rambut mereka yang biasanya berwarna coklat, hitam, atau pirang berubah drastis menjadi warna-warna norak dan mengerikan seperti pink, hijau, kuning, bahkan campuran dari semua warna yang ada sehingga warna pelangi menghiasi beberapa kepala anak Slytherin. Bukan hanya warnanya saja yang berubah, tapi juga model rambutnya. Karena jebakan yang dipasang oleh Gryffindor, beberapa diantara mereka memiliki rambut kribo yang bahkan bisa menyaingi pohon terindang yang ada di Hogwarts. Rambut gimbal hingga menyentuh lantai, rambut ala anak punk, bahkan rambut panjang ikal dan berkilau ala model-model iklan shampoo juga ikut menghias beberapa kepala anak Slytherin yang malang itu.

"Lihat, Arthur!" kata Kingsley. Dia sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan tawa. "Ramuannya berhasil! Tidak kusangka bisa berhasil sebaik ini! Hahaha!!"

Arthur Weasley masih memperhatikan para Slytherin yang lari tunggang langgang sejauh mungkin dari lorong terkutuk itu dengan dahi mengerenyit. "Ada yang salah, lagi. Kita tidak memasukkan warna ungu, tapi kenapa bisa ada warna ungu, ya?"

Kingsley cuma bisa melihat temannya yang terlalu serius itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Bukan hanya Gryffindor saja yang membuat jebakan, tapi juga anak-anak Slytherin. Beberapa anak Gryffindor yang bertugas untuk merebut benteng pertahanan Slytherin (dengan kata lain Ruang Rekreasi mereka) terpaksa harus mundur karena jebakan maut yang dipasang oleh anak-anak dengan asrama berlambang ular tersebut. Bahkan beberapa sempat dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit.

Sementara itu di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor, sebuah meja kopi sedang dikelilingi oleh 4 orang anak. Seorang diantaranya sedang sibuk memberikan instruksi melalui peniti.

"Black hawk, belok ke kiri dan kalian bisa menghindar dari sekelompok Slytherin yang dipimpin oleh Yaxley. Ambil jalan berputar sehingga kalian bisa menyerang mereka dari arah belakang." kata James melalui peniti tersebut. Matanya tidak lepas dari Peta yang terhampar di depannya.

Remus yang saat itu sedang tidur-tiduran sambil membaca buku dan makan cokelat, mengerenyitkan dahi saat mendengar perkataan James. "Kenapa harus memakai kata 'Black hawk' sebagai nama timnya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Karena aku sedang terobsesi dengan 'Black Hawk Down'." jawab James asal. "Oh. Hei, Millenium Falcon! Segera menyingkir dari tempat kalian! Segerombolan anak perempuan Slytherin menuju kesana. Jangan serang! Ikut saja mereka sambil tetap bersembunyi. Mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan informasi dari pembicaraan mereka. Kalian tahu, kan, kalau anak perempuan Slytherin adalah biang gosip nomor satu di Hogwarts? Ganti!"

"Bahkan 'Star Wars' juga, Prongs?" kata Remus tidak percaya.

"Hei! Aku penggemar Han Solo! Wajar, kan, kalau aku masukkan nama kapalnya sebagai nama tim asrama kita?" balas James, mencoba untuk membela diri.

"Prongs, bukankah kau seharusnya memberikan instruksi kepada tim-tim yang lainnya?" tegur Sirius.

"Oiya!" James kembali kepada pekerjaannya dan meraih peniti yang tergeletak disampingnya. Ditatapnya sekilas peta yang terhampar di depannya dengan mimik muka yang serius dan sungguh-sungguh. "Gara-gara kalian, perhatianku jadi teralihkan!" gumamnya tidak jelas sambil memberikan instruksi kepada tim-tim yang lainnya.

Remus memutar bola matanya saat menghadapi kelakuan teman-temannya. Jiwa mereka benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang masih senang bermain tapi terperangkap di dalam tubuh yang berumur 15 tahun. Remus menatap meja yang ada di samping. Tidak terasa sudah 3 buku ia habiskan dalam waktu 5 jam terakhir ini. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kebosanan. jam di atas perapian sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.05. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Diliriknya kotak cokelat yang dari tadi ia peluk. Sudah habis. Anak laki-laki berambut emas itu mengerang pelan meratapi nasibnya. Ia masih harus bertahan hingga esok hari tanpa persedian cokelat ataupun buku. Ingin rasanya Remus membenturkan kepala ke tembok terdekat karena putus asa dan mati kebosanan... Ia harus melakukan sesuatu!

Sirius menangkap gerakan Remus yang berdiri dari sofa dan mengambil ketiga buku dari sebuah meja dan bergerak menuju lukisan.

"Hei, hei! Moony!" panggil Sirius. Ia berlari pelan menyusul Remus dan meraih kaosnya sebelum manusia serigala itu keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mengembalikan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan dan aku mau ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang." jawab Remus ringan.

"Apa!?!" seru James, Peter, Sirius, dan bahkan Frank secara bersamaan. Keempatnya langsung berdiri dan mengelilingi Remus. Raut wajah khawatir terpampang di wajah mereka.

"Kau mau keluar sendirian, Remus?" tanya Peter tidak percaya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar karena ketakutan. "Bagai... bagaimana kalau nanti Slytherin-Slytherin itu menangkapmu?"

"Tidak! Remus tidak akan pergi sendirian. Aku yang akan menemaninya." ucap Sirius sambil melingkarkan tangannya, merangkul Remus dengan gerakan yang protektif.

Remus mendengus mendengar perkataan teman-temannya. Kesannya seolah-olah Remus akan pergi ke medan perang dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Sirius dari pundaknya dan berkata, "Aku akan pergi sendiri dan aku yakin aku pasti tidak apa-apa. Apa yang kalian khawatirkan, sih?"

"Kita saat ini sedang perang, Remus!" kata Frank sedikit panik. "Dan kau sebagai seorang Marauders mau keluar dari tempat paling aman bagi Gryfindor hanya untuk ke perpustakaan dan makan siang? Seorang diri pula?! Apa kau sudah gila??!"

"Aku tidak gila, Frank. Lagipula, kenapa kalau aku anggota Marauders?"

"Karena kita berempat adalah kuncinya." kata James. "Salah satu dari kita tertangkap, maka mental yang lainnya akan turun dan kemungkinan besar kita akan kalah."

Remus tertawa saat mendengar penjelasan James. "Tidak masuk akal. Apa iya kita sepenting itu? Lagipula, aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan permainan ini, James. Aku tidak masuk hitungan sebagai bagian dari pemain."

"Tapi, yang Slytherin tahu semua anak Gryffindor ikut serta dalam game ini. Itu termasuk kamu, Remus!" kata Peter. Suaranya bergetar karena panik. "Sudahlah... lebih baik kau tetap disini saja. Tempat ini aman bagimu. Suruh orang lain saja mengembalikan buku itu dan panggil Peri Rumah untuk mengantarkan makan siang." pinta Peter.

Remus benar-benar kesal. Ia mengerti kalau keadaan mereka saat itu sedang dalam genjatan senjata dan sangat mengerti kalau keadaan diluar sangat berbahaya bagi Marauders sepertinya. Tapi, terlalu lama berada di Ruang Rekreasi juga membuat Remus seakan menjadi gila. Ia terus mendengarkan rencana James dan yang lainnya untuk menguasai Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin, seakan-akan mereka benar-benar berada di medan perang. Dan nama-nama tim yang James berikan benar-benar membuat Remus muak. Berdiam diri di kamar pun tidak membuahkan apa-apa. Dia sudah mencobanya dan bosan setengah mati.

"Pokoknya aku mau keluar!" bentak Remus frustrasi. "Aku sudah bosan tinggal di dalam sini!! Aku mau keluar!! Keluar!! KELUAAR!!"

Keempat Gryffindor yang lainnya hanya bisa bertatapan dan terkejut mendengar Remus membentak mereka seperti itu. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi di dalam Ruang Rekreasi dan butuh udara segar...

"Baiklah."

Frank, Sirius, dan Peter menatap James dengan tatapan tak percaya saat kata itu mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau boleh pergi, Remus. Tidak akan ada yang mengikutimu." James menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Remus sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan James yang memperbolehkannya untuk pergi. Hatinya yang sedang panas karena kesal dengan kelakuan teman-temannya yang terlalu protektif menjadi cair begitu mendengar persetujuan James. Bahkan anak berkacamata itu memberikan Remus jalan menuju lubang lukisan. Dihiasi senyum senang yang ia lontarkan kepada James, Remus pun keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi menuju Aula Besar.

"BODOOH!!" seru Sirius tepat di telinga James, membuat anak laki-laki berambut berantakan itu pusing sesaat dan telinganya berdenging. Sebelum James sempat mengontrol tubuhnya lagi setelah shock, Sirius mencengkeram kerah baju James dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau perbolehkan dia pergi?! Kau tidak tahu kalau diluar sana sangat berbahaya untuk orang seperti Remus?!" kata Sirius panik. Dia benar-benar khawatir akan nasib kekasihnya itu.

"Tenang, Padfoot! Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Remus. Aku berani jamin!" James berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang bertemperamen tinggi itu.

"Aku tidak yakin. Biar aku susul Remus."

Sirius melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah baju James dan mulai melangkah menuju lukisan untuk menyusul Remus, namun Peter dan Frank meraih lengan bajunya dan menariknya kembali ke tempat duduk mereka semula.

"HEI!! Kalian ini apa-apaan, sih?" bentak Sirius dengan kesal. Ia memberontak dari teman-temannya yang justru semakin mengencangkan pegangan mereka.

"Begini, Sirius. Kalau kita terus menahan Remus disini dia bisa bosan setengah mati. Kalian tahu, kan, Remus yang kebosanan sama dengan bencana. Sepanjang hari bisa-bisa ia marah-marah terus..." kata James, mencoba untuk menjelaskan alasannya membiarkan Remus pergi kepada Sirius yang masih terlihat kesal. "Maka, aku biarkan ia keluar untuk sementara. Dia pasti akan kembali lagi."

"Iya. Sebelum Slytherin-Slytherin brengsek itu menangkapnya!" protes Sirius.

"Makanya... Diam dan perhatikan." James menarik napas dan mengambil peniti. James melemparkan senyum jahilnya ke arah Sirius. "Memang Remus pergi sendirian. Tapi, dia lupa kalau diluar sana banyak Gryffindor yang bisa mengawasinya dan mengawalnya. Yuhuu! Para tim Gryffindor yang sedang ada di luar sana!"

Terdengar suara seorang anak perempuan membalas sapaan James. "Apalagi, Potter?"

"Lily-kins!" sorak James kegirangan begitu mendengar suara gadis pujaan hatinya itu. "Lagi dimana kamu? Sendirian? Jangan sendirian, dong. Nanti kalau dikepruk sama Slytherin gimana? Nanti aku sedih, deh... Yah, sedih, deh..."

Komentar James bukan dibalas oleh Lily melainkan oleh seorang anak laki-laki.

"Astaga, James..." erang Kingsley Shackebolt. "Flirtingnya bisa nanti, gak? Kita lagi perang, nih!!"

Protes dari Kingsley juga didukung oleh anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya yang mendengarkan James lewat alat komunikasi mereka itu.

"Oh. Maaf... Ehem. 'Serigala berbulu emas' telah keluar dari sarangnya. Aku minta kalian semua untuk mengawasinya. Ingat! Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya, bukan hanya aku yang marah, tapi juga 'anjing buluk'."

Sepi. Tidak terdengar respon apa-apa dari yang lain.

"Eh... James, bisa diperjelas, gak, maksud pembicaraanmu tadi? Kita sedikit bingung, nih..." gumam Alice.

"Iya, iya! Serigala berbulu emas itu siapa??"

"Anjing buluk itu siapa pula?"

"Memangnya serigala punya sarang? Bukannya hanya burung yang punya sarang?"

"Bodoh, kamu! Jelas punya, lah! Kalau serigala tidak punya sarang, dimana mereka tidur?"

"Oh, iya."

"Memangnya di Gryffindor pelihara serigala?"

"Memangnya ada serigala dengan bulu emas?"

"Aku baru tahu kalau kita memelihara serigala dan anjing."

"Iih!! Kok, anjingnya buluk, sih?!"

"Yaah... kalau siberian husky ada, tidak?"

"Apa itu nama tim juga?"

"Ngomong-ngomong nama tim, tim kita namanya apa, ya?"

"Entahlah. Namanya panjang dan bikin pusing."

James menghela napas derita. Derita akan ketololan teman-temannya. "Oke, oke. Akan kuperjelas, tapi kalian diam dulu!" Setelah tidak ada yang berbicara lagi, James mengulang maksud dari perkataannya barusan. "Jadi, yang mau kukatakan adalah Remus telah keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi dan dia sendirian. Dia sepertinya sedikit stress gara-gara game ini. Jadi, aku minta tolong kepada semua tim yang berada di luar Ruang Rekreasi untuk mengawasi Remus supaya jangan sampai ada Slytherin yang menangkapnya. Ingat, jangan sampai Remus sadar kalau dia sedang diawasi oleh kalian."

"Oh. Itu maksudnya."

"Ngomong, dong, daritadi."

"Kukira apa..."

"Tapi..." Suara Lily Evans kembali terdengar lewat peniti tersebut. "Kalau 'serigala berbulu emas' itu Remus, 'anjing buluk' itu siapa?"

"Oh. 'Anjing buluk' itu Sirius. ADUH!!" Sirius baru saja menendang James tepat di perutnya.

"Oh. Aneh-aneh saja. Oke. Akan kami awasi Remus." Lily segera menyingkirkan peniti itu dan memasukkannya ke saku celananya.

"Dasar James." gumam Alice yang berdiri tepat di samping Lily sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aneh-aneh saja kelakuannya. Sepertinya dia terlalu semangat untuk memenangi game ini. Sampai-sampai semua orang dia beri nama samaran..."

"Biarlah. Oh!" Lily segera mengambil peniti yang baru saja ia masukkan ke sakunya dan mendekatkannya ke telinganya. Sepertinya ada tim yang hendak melaporkan sesuatu.

"Di sini tim... Eh... Eh, nama tim kita apa, sih? Hah? Ah, susah ngomongnya! Um... Disini Gideon Prewett. Tim kita saat ini sedang mengawasi Remus. Dia sedang makan di Aula Besar."

"Ada Slytherin di dekatnya?" Terdengar suara Sirius.

"Umm... Ada beberapa. Mereka tersebar di beberapa kelompok di sudut-sudut Aula Besar. Tapi, tenang saja. Jumlah mereka tidak sebanding dengan jumlah kami yang ada di Aula Besar. Oh! Remus sudah berdiri dari bangku dan menuju ke pintu keluar!"

"Bagus. Aku mau kalian terus awasi Remus. Tujuan Remus berikutnya adalah perpustakaan. Bagi tim yang berada di dekat perpustakaan harap pasang mata kalian baik-baik. Awasi terus Remus sampai ia kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi!" Kali ini terdengar suara James yang memberikan instruksi. "Oiya. Gideon, nama timmu itu tidak susah, tahu! Nama timmu kan... Eh... Sebentar... Hmm... Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja nama tim itu..." Dan James pun benar-benar mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

"Bagus!" Lily kembali memasukkan peniti itu ke saku celananya. "Kita tepat berada di samping perpustakaan."

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam dan mencari tempat-tempat yang sesuai untuk mengawasi Remus nanti." usul Alice. "Ingat, kita tidak boleh sendirian. Paling tidak kita bertiga. Sekarang, ayo kita masuk!"

Begitu Lily, Alice, dan teman-teman mereka masuk ke perpustakaan dan mengambil tempat yang sesuai untuk mengawasi meja peminjaman dan pengembalian buku serta meja-meja untuk membaca buku, Remus masuk sambil membawa beberapa buku dan menuju ke arah meja pengembalian. Beberapa anak Slytherin yang ada di perpustakaan segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan memasang mata mereka ke arah Remus. Lily menyadari kalau beberapa diantara mereka seperti sedang memberitahu sesuatu.

"Alice!" panggil Lily. Begitu Alice menoleh, Lily segera menunjuk seorang anak Slytherin yang sedang berkomunikasi dengan entah apa menggunakan dagunya.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Lily! Alice!" panggil seorang anak perempuan kelas 6 yang menjadi teman satu tim mereka. "Remus sudah pergi dari perpustakaan! Kita harus cepat menyusulnya!"

Lily dan timnya bergegas menyusul Remus dan tetap menjaga jarak dari anak laki-laki berambut emas itu. Mereka ingat akan pesan James kalau Remus tidak suka diawasi. Dilihat dari lorong-lorong yang telah dilewati Remus, sepertinya ia akan kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi. Beruntung selama itu tidak ada gangguan dari anak Slytherin.

"Ng?" Lily baru saja melihat sekelebat bayangan anak-anak Slytherin di belokan tak jauh dari Remus. Aneh...

"Lily!" desis Alice sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Lily dan mengedikkan kepalanya ke sebuah lorong. Lagi-lagi bayangan anak-anak Slytherin. Mereka sedang bersembunyi seperti siap untuk menerkam sesuatu. Tapi, sesuatu itu apa?

Selagi Lily mengawasi Slytherin-Slytherin yang mereka lihat, Alice mengambil penitinya. Seseorang mau melaporkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana dengan Remus?" Rupanya Sirius. Dia sangat khawatir akan keadaan Remus.

"Tenang saja, Sirius. Saat ini aku dan Lily sedang mengawasinya. Sebentar lagi juga dia akan sampai ke Ruang Rekreasi." kata Alice.

"Hoh." Perkataan Alice telah membuat hati Sirius sedikit lega dan tenang. Sebentar lagi, Remus akan kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi dan dia akan aman.

"Jangan!!"

Terdengar seruan seorang anak Gryffindor melalui peniti itu. Ia terdengar sangat panik dan kelelahan.

"Disini tim 'what the hell'!! Terserah apa kata kalian! Tahan Remus! Dia tidak boleh masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi sekarang!"

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Sirius. perasaan was-was kembali meliputinya.

"Slytherin!!" sahut sang Gryffindor. "Slytherin dari segala penjuru!!"

"Apa?!" Kali ini suara panik seorang James Potter yang terdengar. "Bagaimana dengan pos penjagaan yang lainnya?"

"Disini juga gawat!" Terdengar suara Arthur Weasley yang sedikit terengah-engah. "Tim kami juga sedang diserbu oleh Slytherin! Memang tidak banyak, tapi kami kewalahan menghadang mereka!"

"Disini juga sama!" Kali ini suara seorang anak Gryffindor kelas 3. "Tim kami dan beberapa tim lainnya yang menjaga lukisan Nyonya Gemuk sedang diserang oleh Slytherin!"

"Gawat! Lily!! Alice!" panggil James melalui penitinya. Ia mulai panik mendengar penyerangan mendadak dari Slytherin. Tiba-tiba saja mereka menyerang secara bersamaan. "Tahan Remus! Dia tidak bisa kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi sekarang! Bawa ia ke dalam Ruang Kebutuhan!"

Sebelum Lily atau Alice membalas perintah James, sekelompok anak Slytherin menghadang mereka dari depan dan juga dari belakang.

"Eh... James, sepertinya kami tidak bisa..." balas Alice. Matanya terus mengawasi para Slytherin yang mulai mendekat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sirius, panik.

"Kami juga diserang."

"Berarti, tidak ada yang mengawasi Remus?" Terdengar suara kecil milik Peter. "Berarti, Remus sendirian?"

"Brengsek!!" umpat Sirius. Dengan kasar, ditariknya kedua tangannya yang terus dipegangi oleh Frank dan Peter. Tanpa menggubris perkataan teman-temannya yang ada di Ruang Rekreasi (bahkan ia sempat mendorong jatuh seorang anak kelas 4 karena menghalangi jalannya), ia melesat keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi menyusul Remus.

"Sirius! Sial!" James segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengejar sahabatnya itu.

Peter mengerang sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia juga berdiri dan menyusul sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, Remus sedang berjalan dengan santai sambil membaca sebagian dari buku yang telah ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Perasaannya sudah kembali riang dan moodnya juga sudah ceria kembali. Ia baru akan membalik halaman dari buku yang sedang ia baca ketika Sirius menyembur keluar dari potret dan berlari ke arah Remus.

"REMUS!!" panggilnya. Jaraknya dengan Remus cukup jauh.

Remus mendongak dan mendapati Sirius sedang berlari sekuat tenaga ke arahnya. Tak lama kemudian, Remus juga melihat James menyusul Sirius dan berlari ke arahnya. Begitu pula dengan Peter yang muncul paling terakhir. Dinaikkannya salah satu alisnya, bingung akan tingkah teman-temannya. Ekspresi wajah teman-temannya yang tadinya hanya khawatir dan panik tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ekspresi horor, seperti melihat hantu.

"REMUS!! AWAS!!" seru Sirius panik. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Ia bahkan mulai mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari saku jinsnya, diikuti oleh James dan Peter. Mereka berdua juga menarik lepas tongkat sihir mereka dari saku celana masing-masing.

"Awas?" ulang Remus dengan dahi berkerenyit, bingung. "Awas apa?"

"Mungkin maksudnya aku?"

Remus memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat. Matanya membelalak begitu melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya. Lucius Malfoy.

"Ma..."

Belum sempat Remus menyelesaikan perkataanya, Lucius menyemprotkan sesuatu ke wajah Remus dan membuat mata Remus terasa berat. Tubuhnya langsung lemas seketika dan detik berikutnya Remus sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Sebelum Remus terjatuh ke lantai batu, Lucius dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Lepaskan Remus atau kubunuh kau!" ancam Sirius diantara desahan napasnya. James dan Peter juga mengarahkan tongkat sihir mereka ke arah Lucius.

"Hei... Kalian yang membuat peraturan kalau tidak boleh memakai sihir, kan? Kenapa malah kalian sendiri yang mau melanggarnya?" kata Lucius disertai senyuman mengejek. "Selain itu, membunuh bisa menjadi tiket gratis masuk ke Azkaban, Black. Sebegitu inginnya kau untuk masuk ke sana?"

"Diam! Kembalikan Remus atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil dia sebagai tawanan." gumam Lucius sambil mengelus rambut emas Remus yang tertidur di dalam pelukannya. "Bukankah temanmu itu yang memperbolehkan kita untuk mengambil tawanan?" Lucius menunjuk James dengan dagunya.

"Kau..." Sirius sudah geram melihat tingkah Lucius. Tangannya menggenggam tongkat sihirnya dengan erat, siap untuk melemparkan kutukan.

"Kalau kau melakukan itu, aku tidak akan menjamin keselamatan Lupin." ancam Lucius. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku celananya dan memain-mainkannya. "Biarkan aku pergi, maka Lupin akan selamat untuk sementara. Tetap halangi aku, maka keselamatannya akan terancam." Lucius mengangkat pisau lipatnya ke wajah Remus dan digerakkannya mengikuti lekuk wajahnya dengan lembut.

Sirius, James, dan Peter saling bertatapan, bingung akan langkah berikutnya yang harus mereka ambil. Namun, perlahan-lahan mereka menurunkan tongkat sihir mereka dan membiarkan Lucius membawa Remus pergi.

"SIAL!!" seru Sirius kesal sambil meninju tembok batu di sampingnya. "SIAL!!"

* * *

**A/N : **Yap. Demikianlah 'Benteng!' chapter 2. Remus jadi tawanan perang! AHAII!

**Remus : **Kenapa gue mulu, sih, yang dibikin menderita?

Soalnya lo tokoh favorit gue. Semua tokoh favorit gue pasti bakal gue bikin semerana mungkin, deh!

**Remus : **Jahat...

Emang!! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! (evil laugh) Oiya, pembaca! Voting lagi, dong! Mau Slytherin atau Gryffindor yang menang? Soalnya, Remus bebas itu tergantung dari Slytherin apa Gryffindor yang menang. Kalo Gryffindor yang menang Remusnya bebas. Kalo Slytherin yang memang... Remusnya gak bebas. Nyehehehe!

Review, ya! Apapun, terserah. Mo ngritik juga boleh. Hehe.

Coolkid, pamit! (HPA tamaaattt!! Hueeeee!!!)


	3. interlude

**A/N : **Yap! 'Benteng!' kembali dilanjutkan! Di chapter ini, kita bisa tau nasib Remus di sarang para Slytherin. Diapain aja, kah, dia? Hehe. Ada, deehhh...! Kasih tau, gak, yaaaa??? (lebay, disertai cengiran nyebelin yang sok tau)

**Sirius : **Remusku! Nantikan daku!! Abang pasti bakal nyelametin jej!!

... Lo kalo mo berbanci-banci-ria kok, nanggung gitu, sih? Najis, lo.

**Sirius : **Bodo! Siapa suruh bikin Remus ketangkep sama Slytherin brengsek itu! Sama si kuntilanak jadi-jadian ini lagi! (nunjuk Lucius)

**Lucius : **Enak aja kuntilanak! Diem aja deh, lo! Nyari masalah lo?

**Sirius : **Nantang lo?! Gue adepin!!

**Sirius, Lucius : **(berantem)

... Terserah deh, mereka berdua mo ngapain. Mari kita lanjutkan A/N ini ke...

**Disclaimer : **Punya JK. Rowling, bukan punya gue. Sumpah! Beneran!! Kok, lo semua gak percaya ini punya jeng Rowling dan malah ngira ini punya gue? Ya, ampuunn... aku tersanjung! Eh, apa sebenernya emang bukan punya Rowling tapi punya Jonouchi Katsuya? Itu, tu cowok blond nan imut dari 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'. 'Kan inisial dia JK....... Waaaahh...

**siawa si wa umono uweni. Yang baju merah jangan sampe lepaas... lo jangan liat cewek. Ntar buronannya lepas. Ini lagu gue boleh mengarang sendiri. Nyanyian kode, nyanyian kodee... Buntut pala lo, buntut pala loo... (lagunya warkop. Haha!)**

**

* * *

**

"... Lupin..."

Remus mengerang pelan. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Apakah itu Sirius?

"Lupin...!"

Bukan. Sirius tidak mungkin memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya. Sirius selalu memanggilnya 'Remus' atau 'Moony' atau... nama-nama panggilan lainnya yang aneh seperti 'Honey-bunny', 'sweatheart', 'cupcake', dan sebagainya. Siapa orang ini?

"Lupin!"

Suaranya semakin jelas. Ingin sekali Remus membuka matanya untuk mencaritahu orang yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya itu. Namun entah mengapa matanya terasa sangat berat dan sulit untuk dibuka. Berat... Berat...

BYYYUUUUURRRRR!!!

Mata Remus langsung terbuka lebar begitu siraman air dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Remus melihat ke sekitarnya dengan tatapan mata bingung dan panik. Sesekali ia terbatuk karena air yang tertelan.

"Ah. Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Lupin."

Remus mendongak dan mendapati Lucius Malfoy berdiri di depannya. Senyum sinis tersungging di wajahnya dan tangannya menggenggam sebuah ember. Sepertinya air yang disiramkan Malfoy ke arah Remus berasal dari ember itu karena Remus masih bisa melihat tetesan air dari bibir ember itu jatuh dan membasahi karpet Ruang Rekreasi yang berwarna hijau tua.

Hei... Ini bukan Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Dimana...?"

"Kau lupa? Beberapa jam yang lalu aku baru saja menangkapmu, Lupin." balas Lucius. Dia berjalan mendekati Remus sambil menyerahkan ember yang ia pegang ke salah satu Slytherin yang berada di dekatnya.

Remus mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan Lucius dalam waktu cepat. Sedikit sulit, karena pikirannya masih sukar untuk berkonsentrasi. Sepertinya gas yang disemprotkan Lucius untuk membuatnya pingsan membuat pikirannya sedikit kacau dan keluar jalur. Dengan panik, Remus menunduk dan sedikit terkejut melihat keadaannya saat itu.

Remus duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dengan sandaran yang cukup tinggi. Paling tidak, Remus bisa menyandarkan kepala kapan pun ia mau dan merasa nyaman. Well, tidak terlalu nyaman sebenarnya. Karena kedua tangannya terikat dan berada di belakang sandaran kursi tersebut. Tali yang mengikat erat kedua pergelangan tangannya juga diikatkan ke bilah kayu yang diukirkan pada sandaran. Kakinya pun juga tidak dapat ia gerakan karena terikat dengan sangat erat. Masing-masing pergelangan kakinya terikat pada kaki kursi.

Bukan hanya tali yang mulai mengiris dan memotong laju pembuluh darahnya yang membuatnya sedikit panik. Bukan juga karena tubuhnya yang tidak bisa digerakkan dengan bebas, tapi akan pakaiannya saat itu. Dia sangat menyesal akan pilihan pakaiannya hari itu. Kenapa harus kaos putih yang tidak terlalu tebal dan celana jins biru? Dia memiliki banyak pilihan pakaian tapi kenapa harus kaos putih?! Oiya. Sirius yang menyuruhnya memakai baju terkutuk ini. Wajah Remus bersemu merah saat menyadari bayangan tubuhnya terlihat cukup jelas melalui garmen putihnya yang basah kuyup. Sial... Dia juga lupa untuk memakai baju dalam...

"Karena sekarang kau sudah terbangun dari tidur nyenyakmu," Lucius tersenyum sambil melihat tawanannya yang tak berdaya. "bagaimana kalau kita mulai sesi tanya-jawab? Kau setuju, Lupin?"

"Kalau kalian mau tanya mengenai kata sandi untuk masuk ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor, kalian hanya akan buang-buang waktu dan tenaga. Aku tidak akan bicara." balas Remus keras kepala. Dipalingkannya wajahnya dari Lucius.

"Oh, ya? Baiklah kalau begitu. MacNair, tanyai dia." perintah Lucius seraya mundur sedikit untuk memberi jalan seorang anak Slytherin bertubuh tinggi besar yang bernama MacNair. Meskipun tubuhnya berlipat-lipat ukuran tubuh Remus, tetap saja manusia serigala itu tidak takut.

"Katakan apa password untuk masuk ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor!" tanya MacNair, sedikit mengintimidasi Remus yang berusaha untuk bersikap sesantai mungkin di atas tempat duduknya.

Sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan MacNair, Remus hanya menaikkan pundaknya.

"Kutanya sekali lagi." Kali ini suara MacNair sedikit lebih halus. "Apa password untuk masuk ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor?"

Remus melirik murid Slytherin yang berdiri di depannya. "Aku tidak mau memberitahu." Remus membalas, masih berkeras untuk tidak memberitahukan passwordnya. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan teman-teman asramanya. Dengan tertangkapnya Remus, para Gryffindor itu pasti sudah sangat kecewa, panik, dan khawatir setengah mati, terutama Sirius.

MacNair mengerang pelan. Dia menoleh, menatap Lucius melewati punggungnya. Tatapan matanya seolah-olah mengatakan, 'Dia keras kepala! Kau yakin mau melanjutkan interogasi ini? Aku sudah tidak kuat!' yang kemudian dibalas oleh tatapan mata Lucius yang mengatakan, 'Coba lagi. Siapa tahu kali ini berhasil. Syuuh!'. Mendapat balasan semacam itu membuat MacNair mengerang pelan. Dia tidak biasa dengan interogasi seperti ini. Biasanya ia memakai kekerasan untuk bicara dengan seseorang ketimbang cara diplomatis seperti ini. Ng... Sebenarnya tidak terlalu diplomatis karena Remus terikat di kursinya sehingga membuat Gryffindor itu pasrah saja untuk ditanyai.

"Oke. Sebelum aku memakai kekesaran, sebaiknya kau berikan jawaban yang pasti." kata MacNair diantara gertakan giginya. Dia sudah hampir lepas kendali. "Kutanya sekali lagi dan aku mau jawaban langsung. Mengerti, Lupin?"

Remus mengangguk pelan diiringi dengan ekspresi polosnya yang bisa membuat luluh semua orang yang melihatnya, perempuan atau pun laki-laki.

"Oke." MacNair menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku mohon padamu untuk memberitahu kami apa password untuk masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor." Seandainya Lucius tidak berpesan padanya untuk tidak melukai Remus sehelai rambut pun, sudah daritadi MacNair akan menghajar Remus sampai anak berambut emas itu menyebutkan passwordnya.

Remus masih menatap MacNair dengan kedua bola mata emasnya. Tampang polos dan tidak bersalah khasnya masih terpasang rapi di wajahnya, membuat beberapa murid-murid Slytherin ber-'awww...'-ria. Topeng itu segera luntur dari wajah Remus saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak antara hidungnya dan hidung MacNair tinggal beberapa senti saja. Dengan tegas, Remus menjawab...

"Tidak mau."

MacNair mengeluarkan jeritan frustrasi. "Kuhajar kau, Gryffindor brengsek!!" jerit MacNair. Tangannya terentang untuk mencekik Remus. Beruntung ia sempat ditahan oleh beberapa anak Slytherin dan diseret mundur, menjauh dari tempat Remus duduk.

Lucius menggeleng-geleng pelan saat mendengar jeritan dan umpatan kesal yang dilontarkan MacNair. "Dari awal aku yang salah. Seharusnya, orang sepertimu memang harus ditangani langsung olehku."

Lucius berjalan dengan santai mendekati Remus. "Kau tahu, menenangkan seorang MacNair yang stress itu pekerjaan yang cukup berat, lho. Dan itu semua salahmu sampai membuatnya seperti orang gila."

"Siapa suruh kau menculikku?" Remus mendengus, kesal dengan keadaannya yang tak berdaya. "Dan menyuruh psikopat seperti dia untuk menginterogasiku."

"Kalau begitu, aku sendiri yang akan menginterogasimu. Lupin."

Detik berikutnya, Lucius sudah berada tepat di depan Remus. Direndahkannya sedikit tubuhnya hingga mata mereka saling bertemu. Sulit bagi Remus untuk menghindari tatapan kedua mata abu-abu milik Lucius karena jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat, malahan...

"Kau tahu, Lupin," bisik Lucius dengan lembut, membuat Remus merinding. Tangan kirinya dengan lembut menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi mata emas Remus. "Aku bukan orang yang mudah diperdaya."

"A... apa maksudmu?" gumam Remus. Ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan kedekatan itu. Sebegitu dekatnya mereka berdua sampai-sampai ujung hidung mereka saling bertemu. Remus bisa merasakan tiap tarikan dan desahan napas anak laki-laki yang lebih tua itu menghantam kulitnya.

"Aku tidak akan terkecoh dengan wajah polos dan sok sucimu itu, Lupin. Tidak seperti orang-orang bodoh diluar sana. Terutama Black. Sekarang, aku akan menanyaimu dan aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan jawabannya." bisik Lucius. Matanya berkilat berbahaya.

"Dan aku juga tidak akan dengan mudah memberikan jawabannya, Malfoy." balas Remus dengan berani, berusaha untuk tidak tampak gentar menghadapi gertakan Lucius, meskipun hatinya berdebar-debar dengan hebatnya.

"Begitu? Aku suka tantangan. Saat aku katakan aku akan dapatkan jawaban yang kuinginkan, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya. Dan dengan cara apa pun."

Remus bisa melihat senyum licik yang tersungging di wajah Lucius Malfoy. Namun, perhatiannya teralihkan begitu ia melihat Lucius meletakkan tangan kanannya diatas paha kiri Remus.

"Apa password untuk masuk ke asramamu, Lupin?" tanya Lucius.

"Tidak akan kujawab." balas Remus. Matanya masih terpancang pada tangan kanan Lucius.

Tersungging senyum licik di wajah Lucius. "Jawaban yang salah, Lupin." bisik Lucius.

Tangan kanannya mulai bergeser naik dari celana jins Remus menuju kaos putih milik Remus yang basah kuyup, membuat sang manusia serigala membelalakkan matanya.

Sementara itu di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor, seorang Sirius Black yang sedang stress berbaring di sebuah sofa berwarna merah marun. Bungkusan es batu hinggap di atas kepalanya yang pusing. Sekitar 1 jam yang lalu, Sirius masih berteriak dan mengumpat Lucius Malfoy dengan kesal. Di sisi lain Ruang Rekreasi, James Potter berjalan hilir mudik di depan perapian sambil menggumam tidak jelas.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Remus secepatnya." kata Lily. Gadis berambut merah itu duduk tak jauh dari sofa yang ditiduri oleh Sirius. Ditatapnya James dengan tatapan khawatir. "Sebelum mereka melakukan sesuatu kepada Remus."

"Aku tahu, Evans." gumam James, masih berjalan hilir mudik, sementara Sirius mengerang pelan sambil merapatkan bungkus es batu itu ke keningnya. "Tapi, menyelamatkan Remus tidak mudah. Slytherin pasti akan menjaga Ruang Rekreasi mereka lebih ketat dari sebelumnya."

"Uum... teman-teman." panggil Peter dengan suara mendecit. Matanya terus terpancang pada Peta. "Sepertinya kalian harus lihat ini."

James dan Sirius segera mendekati meja dimana mereka menghamparkan Peta berharga mereka. Saat itu, Peta sedang menunjukkan Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin dimana terdapat sebuah titik berlabel 'Remus Lupin' berada tepat di tengah-tengah Ruang Rekreasi. Sebuah titik dengan label 'MacNair' bergerak menjauh sambil dikelilingi oleh beberapa titik. Tak lama kemudian, titik berlabel 'Lucius Malfoy' mendekat ke tempat Remus.

"Brengsek!" geram Sirius. Bungkusan es batu masih merapat di keningnya. "Kalau dia berani sentuh Remus sehelai rambut saja, akan kucincang dia!"

"Kenapa Remus tidak bergerak dari tadi, ya?" tanya Alice.

"Mungkin tangan dan kakinya diikat." tebak Frank.

Mereka terus memperhatikan titik berlabel 'Lucius Malfoy' bergerak mendekati Remus hingga akhirnya kedua titik tersebut menempel. Benar-benar menempel.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan sampai titiknya saling menempel begitu?" gumam Alice, sedikit bingung melihat kedua titik yang saling bertemu itu.

"Biasanya, kalau ada 2 titik yang saling menempel seperti itu, sih..." James melirik Sirius yang berada di sampingnya. "Biasanya, nih, orangnya lagi..." James kembali melirik Sirius yang mukanya sudah merah karena menahan amarah. "Yaah... seperti yang Sirius dan Remus biasa lakukan. Kalau bukan ciuman, mungkin pelukan. Atau bahkan yang lebih ekstrim lagi."

Sebelum James sempat menutup mulutnya, sebungkus es batu melayang dan mendarat tepat di mukanya.

Kembali lagi ke Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin...

"Kumohon... Hentikan, Malfoy..."

"Tidak akan sebelum kau beritahu jawabannya, Lupin."

"Kumohon... Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi... Kumohon hentikan..."

"Tidak akan. Lagipula, ini sangat menyenangkan untukku."

"...Ngghh... Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Malfoy... Kumohon, hentikan sebelum aku lepas kendali."

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan keadaan terikat seperti ini?"

"...Nggghh... Malfoy..."

"Beri aku jawabannya atau aku akan terus melakukan ini."

"Unnggghhh..."

"Tidak usah malu-malu. Katakan saja semua yang kau ingin katakan. Semua yang ada di pikiranmu."

"........ Geli."

Detik berikutnya, Remus tertawa diluar kendalinya, sementara Lucius masih terus mengelitikinya tanpa ampun.

"Malfoy! Gyahaahahaha! Kumohon, hentikan! Ahahaa!!" kata Remus disela-sela tawanya. Dia mencoba untuk menghindari tangan Lucius tapi karena kondisinya yang terikat erat di kursi membuat usahanya itu sia-sia.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau?" balas Lucius disertai senyum jahilnya dan kembali mengelitiki pinggang Remus, membuat Remus tertawa tak terkendali.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi... Gyaahahahahahaa!! Malfoy, hentikan... Hahaha...!! Kumohon..." pinta Remus. Matanya mulai berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Perutnya juga mulai sakit karena usahanya untuk menahan tawa.

"Tidak akan!" balas Lucius. Ia terus mengelitiki Remus hingga anak laki-laki berambut emas itu tertawa tak terkendali.

"Kumohooon... Nggh... Gyahahahahaah!! Aduhh... Ahahahaa!!" Remus terus tertawa tak terkendali. Tubuhnya menggeliat di atas kursi kayu, mencoba untuk menghindari tangan dan jemari Lucius. "Kumohon... Hentikan, Lucius!"

"Heeii..." Lucius menghentikan serangannya sejenak begitu mendengar namanya meluncur dari mulut Remus. Dipandangnya laki-laki yang terikat di depannya dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus takjub. "Sejak kapan kau berhenti memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku?"

"Euh..."

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan keberatan kalau kupanggil Remus, kan?" bisik Lucius. Senyuman singkat tersungging di bibirnya. "Lagipula, namamu terasa nyaman untuk disebut."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tapi, itu bukan berarti kau bebas dari penderitaan, Remus!" Dan Lucius pun kembali mengelitiki pinggang Remus tanpa ampun, membuat Remus kembali berjuang untuk menahan tawa meskipun ia gagal dalam usahanya. Dan tak lama kemudian...

"Lucius!!" Masuklah Rodolphus Lestrange ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin. Napasnya sedikit terengah-engah seperti baru berlari. "Lucius, gawat!! Bahaya! Celaka!! Kita diserbu oleh Gryffindor!! Kita perlu bantuan sekarang juga!"

Lucius mendesah dan menggumam, "Oke, oke... aku akan segera bantu. Sepertinya mereka berniat untuk menyelamatkan Remus." Anak laki-laki berambut perak itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan malasnya menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Remus yang menghela napas panjang, lega akan penderitaannya yang akhirnya telah usai.

Sekarang, bagaimana caranya untuk lepas dari ikatan ini dan keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini?

Selagi Remus sibuk untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk meloloskan diri dari kondisinya saat itu, teman-teman Gryffindornya juga sedang mengalami kesibukan diluar sana. Sirius sibuk memikirkan bagaimana nasib pacarnya yang ke tangan Slytherin, lebih buruk lagi di dalam kuasa seorang Lucius Malfoy. Peter sedang galau bagaimana nasib perutnya yang terus berteriak minta diisi sementara Peri Rumah belum juga datang ke Ruang Rekreasi membawakan pesanannya. Alice panik karena sudah lebih dari jam 9 malam dan ia belum juga tidur. James dan Frank hanya sibuk dan bingung memikirkan satu masalah yaitu bagaimana mereka memenangkan permainan ini. Tapi, seorang Lily Evans memiliki keresahan yang cukup berarti.

"Umm... Potter." panggil gadis berambut merah itu melalui penitinya. Lily dan kelompoknya sudah berdiri tak jauh dari 'markas' Slytherin yang dijaga ketat. "Kami sudah berada di depan pintu masuk Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin. Lalu?"

"Lalu!?" Yang membalasnya bukanlah James, melainkan Sirius Black. Dari suaranya terdengar sekali kalau ia sudah mulai kelelahan dan putus asa. "Serbu saja! Dobrak pintunya! Hajar saja semua Slytherin itu! Terutama Malfoy!! Tunggu, biarkan Malfoy hidup. Biar aku yang menghabisinya!!" jeritnya kesal melalui penitinya, membuat semua anak Gryffindor yang mendengarkan menjauhkan peniti mereka dari jangkauan pendengaran.

"Jadi, kau mau kita baku hantam dengan Slytherin?" tanya Lily ragu.

James terdiam sesaat. Sial. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan saat seperti ini akan terjadi. Dia pikir selama ini mereka hanya akan saling kejar dan mengorek informasi bagaimanapun caranya agar bisa masuk ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi musuh dan memenangkan permainan. Anak berkacamata itu tidak pernah menyangka kalau masing-masing pihak menganggap permainan ini terlalu serius.

"Tentu saja tidak." sahut James dengan nada yang sedikit ragu dengan jawabannya.

"Kau yakin?" Kini suara seorang Arthur Weasley terdengar melalui peniti.

"Umm..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita serang mereka dengan sihir?"

"Kau lupa, ya? Peraturannya kita tidak boleh memakai sihir."

"Oh iya..."

"Terus? Masa' iya kita saling tonjok menonjok dengan Slytherin? Aku tidak mau! Kuteksku belum kering, nih..."

"Ya ampun... Lagi perang begini masih sempat-sempatnya dandan?"

"Jadi, James? Bagaimana keputusannya?" tanya Lily sekali lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Ia tahu kalau James pasti pusing mendengar omongan teman-temannya. "James?" Lily mulai khawatir karena laki-laki yang ia panggil tidak menjawabnya. "James?!" Lily benar-benar panik. "JAMES!!"

"... Kau memanggilku James..." gumam James Potter melalui penitinya. "Kau tidak pernah memanggilku James. Kau selalu memanggilku Potter..." Suara James mulai meninggi karena gembira. "Kau memanggilku James!!" serunya riang.

Lily memutar bola matanya, sebal dengan tingkah laki-laki berambut hitam dan berantakan itu. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini untuk menyelamatkan Remus dan mengambil alih 'benteng' Slytherin, masa' kita mundur hanya karena tidak tahu bagaimana melawan mereka? Kau pasti sudah memikirkan masalah ini, kan?"

"Hei, boleh aku memanggilmu Lily kalau begitu?" ucap James dengan penuh harap. "Dan kalau kita punya anak nanti kita beri nama Harry! Ya! Harry nama yang bagus untuk anak laki-laki! Dan kalau anaknya perempuan..."

"JAMES POTTER!!!!!"

Semua anak yang mendengarkan melalui alat komunikasi mereka mengerang kesal dan frustrasi akan tingkah James. Sementara itu, terdengar James meng-aduh setelah Sirius melemparnya dengan apa pun yang bisa ia jangkau.

"James!!" Terdengar seruan panik seorang anak kelas 6 yang menyerbu masuk ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi. "Kita diserang!"

"Apa?" James yang sempat terkapar diatas lantai Ruang Rekreasi, terima kasih berkat lemparan jitu dari Sirius, segera bangkit dan menghampiri sang pembawa berita. "Diserang dimana?"

"Slyhterin dalam jumlah besar sedang menuju kemari, James!" jelas anak tersebut, sedikit panik. "Kita kekurangan orang untuk melindungi asrama! Lebih dari setengah orang kau kerahkan untuk menyerang asrama Slytherin, kan? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

James benar-benar bingung. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, James Potter benar-benar kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pertama, Remus diculik, dan sekarang asrama mereka terancam akan serangan dari Slytherin. Apakah penawanan Remus oleh Slytherin adalah umpan supaya Gryffindor meninggalkan 'benteng' mereka untuk menyelamatkan Remus?

"Seandainya saja kita boleh menggunakan sihir..." desah Peter sedih. Matanya menerawang dengan jari telunjuknya bergerak menyusuri Peta, menunjuk titik-titik Slytherin dengan tangan gemuknya. "Pasti kita sudah menang daritadi pagi."

"Wormtail benar." Sirius bangkit dari sofa. Tongkat sihirnya tergenggam erat di tangannya, siap untuk melontarkan mantra. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi disini. Aku akan membebaskan Remus dan tidak akan ada yang bisa melarangku!"

"Tapi, Padfoot peraturannya..."

"Persetan dengan peraturan itu Prongs!" bentak Sirius, kesal. "Aku akan mendapatkan Moony kembali dengan cara apapun, termasuk sihir, walaupun itu akan membuatku mendapat hukuman. Aku. Tidak. Peduli." Sirius menekankan tiap kata yang ia ucapkan sambil menusuk James tepat di dadanya menggunakan tongkat sihirnya. Sebelum James sempat melarangnya, Sirius melesat keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi untuk menyelamatkan Remus.

James mengerang pelan. Disambarnya peniti miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja dan berkata, "Gryffindor, hunuskan tongkat sihir kalian! Kita berperang menggunakan sihir!! Kalian tidak usah mempermasalahkan peraturan! Kalau pun dihukum, kita semua yang akan menanggungnya!!"

Sorak gembira terdengar melalui peniti tersebut. Para Gryffindor segera mencabut tongkat sihir mereka dari saku masing-masing dan bersiap untuk melawan Slytherin. Sementara dari pihak Slytherin sendiri, seolah-olah mendapat petunjuk, menghunuskan tongkat sihir masing-masing, siap membela asramanya.

"Peter," panggil James. Ia telah mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari saku belakang celananya. "Tolong awasi keadaan melalui Peta. Aku dan Frank akan melindungi 'benteng' kita dari serangan musuh."

"O... oke."

"Dan kalau aku tidak kembali, bisakah kau sampaikan pada Evans kalau aku sangat mencintainya?"

"Ehh... Oke?"

James tersenyum. "Baiklah. Frank, ayo kita pergi." Frank mengambil tongkat sihirnya yang tergeletak di atas perapian. "Kita punya Slytherin untuk dihajar." Dan perang pun dimulai.

Sementara itu, di depan Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin sendiri perang juga telah dimulai. Mantra-mantra dan kutukan-kutukan saling dilontarkan untuk menjatuhkan musuh. Mereka membuat kegaduhan dan kericuhan, belum lagi kekacauan akibat mantra yang mereka lemparkan.

"Sepertinya pertempuran di luar sengit sekali, ya." gumam Regulus Black. Ia ditugaskan oleh Lucius untuk menjaga Remus supaya tidak kabur. Sebenarnya penjagaan Regulus tidak dibutuhkan karena Remus memang tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana karena kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat.

"... Sepertinya aku mendengar mantra disebut..." ujar Remus dengan dahi berkerenyit, tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

Regulus berhenti dari hilir mudiknya dan memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas lagi. "Ng... Sepertinya kau benar. Mereka semua melanggar peraturan dan saling memantrai. Nah, aku baru saja mendengar 'Stupefy' diluar sana! Oh! 'Levicorpus' juga ada. 'Expelliarmus' dan... Ya ampun. Bahkan 'Crucio' juga??"

"Bodoh. Mereka melanggar peraturan yang mereka buat sendiri?" gumam Remus tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, aku bisa kembali menggunakan tongkat sihirku tanpa perlu takut hukuman." Regulus pun mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan memutar-mutarnya di atas telapak tangannya. "Lagipula, kalau aku dihukum pun pasti banyak temannya." Ia melemparkan cengiran yang sangat mirip dengan Sirius.

Sirius... pasti ia sangat khawatir padaku, pikir Remus dengan sedih.

"Ternyata, selera kakakku tinggi juga, ya."

Kalimat Regulus yang masuk ke telinganya membuat Remus mendongak dan mendapati Regulus sedang mengamatinya dengan jarak wajah yang cukup dekat.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu secara mendetail, jadi aku belum terlalu mengenalmu secara fisik." Regulus kembali memasang cengiran khas keluarga Black. "Dan ternyata kau lebih manis dari yang kukira!"

"Eh... Terima kasih?" balas Remus, sedikit bingung dengan balasan apa yang harus ia berikan.

"Bukan hanya manis, tapi kau juga cantik! Perempuan pasti iri akan wajahmu, Lupin!"

Remus memalingkan wajahnya, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Dan kau terlihat semakin imut kalau malu seperti ini!"

Wajah Remus benar-benar merah saat itu. Bahkan wajahnya sudah menyamai kepiting rebus.

Pintu Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin terbuka. Lucius Malfoy melangkah masuk sambil menyibakkan debu-debu yang menempel pada pakaian mahalnya. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam erat tongkat sihirnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Gryffindorlah yang akan melanggar peraturan." kata Lucius. Senyum gembira dan kemenangan melintas di wajahnya. Dikibaskan tangannya dengan gerakan mengusir, membuat Regulus mundur dan keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi, meninggalkan Remus berdua saja dengan Lucius.

"Mereka terlalu terburu-buru saat membuat peraturan." gumam Remus. "Bahkan ide permainan ini terlontar begitu saja tanpa sempat ditahan dan dipikirkan terlebih dulu."

"Apa kau yakin kalau Gryffindor akan menang?" tanya Lucius. Ia berjalan memutari kursi dimana Remus diikat.

"Meskipun aku menentang game ini, aku yakin kalau Gyffindor bisa menang."

"Begitu... Tapi, sayangnya mereka berbuat curang untuk memperoleh kemenangan. Mereka menggunakan sihir. Melanggar peraturan yang mereka buat sendiri."

"Itu..."

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin kalau Gryffindor pantas untuk mendapatkan gelar juara dari permainan ini?"

Remus terdiam. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri rasa kecewa karena pelanggaran yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya. Tidak seharusnya mereka melanggar peraturan.

Senyum sinis tersungging di bibir Lucius Malfoy. "Aku rasa tidak. Slytherinlah yang akan jadi pemenangnya. Selain itu, sebagian kelompok kami juga sedang menyerbu 'benteng' miliki Gryffindor. Teman-temanmu yang tinggal di asrama kalah banyak dengan jumlah Slytherin yang menyerang. Mereka akan kalah."

"A, apa?" Remus mendongakkan wajahnya, terkejut mendengar berita yang dilontarkan oleh Lucius. "Jadi, kau menyekapku di dalam sini untuk memancing mereka keluar dari dalam asrama sehingga kau bisa menyerbu masuk ke dalam asrama Gryffindor?"

"Begitulah." Lucius tersenyum puas.

"REMUS!!"

Mata Remus langsung tertuju ke arah pintu masuk Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Bukankah itu suara... "Sirius?" bisiknya tak percaya.

"Sepertinya, pacarmu datang untuk membebaskanmu, Remus." kata Lucius. Senyum menyebalkannya kembali tersungging, membuat Remus mual dan kesal. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menghajar senyum itu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik senyuman itu. Sebuah rencana yang Remus yakin ia tidak akan suka.

Lucius berjalan mendekati pintu batu yang menjadi gerbang masuk menuju asrama Slytherin. "Bagaimana kalau kupertemukan kau dengannya? Tapi, Black hanya akan sampai pada ambang pintu. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menapakkan kaki di lantai Ruang Rekreasi ini."

"Lucius, apa yang... Hmmph!!" Remus terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menutupi mulutnya, membungkam semua suara yang akan dikeluarkannya. Remus menjerit kesal, namun yang keluar hanyalah suara-suara yang tidak jelas.

Lucius memasukkan tongkat sihirnya sambil tersenyum puas. "Sekarang, mari kita sambut Black. 'Darah Murni'."

Begitu Lucius menyebutkan passwordnya, pintu batu itu terbuka dan menampilkan pertempuran yang terjadi diluar. Ejekan, sumpah serapah, serta mantra-mantra yang dilontarkan kembali terdengar, namun lebih jelas. Semuanya begitu terserap ke dalam permainan dan obsesi untuk mengalahkan musuh mereka, membuat mereka tidak menyadari bahwa pintu Ruang Rekresi Slytherin terbuka. Hanya ada 1 orang yang menyadarinya. Sirius Black.

Sirius merasakan sesuatu bergerak di sampingnya, menoleh untuk mendapati pintu batu Slytherin terbuka, menampilkan Remus yang terikat pada sebuah kursi dan secarik kain membungkam mulutnya. "REMUS!!" jeritnya senang. Ia berlari menuju Remus untuk membebaskan kekasihnya dengan penuh perjuangan. Berbagai kutukan ia hindari untuk sampai kepada Remus.

"Tidak secepat itu, Black." Terdengar suara sinis milik Lucius Malfoy. Anak laki-laki berambut perak itu melangkah maju, menghalangi Sirius dan menutupi sosok Remus dengan punggungnya. Tongkat sihir tergenggam erat di tangan kanan.

"Minggir atau kuhajar kau!" geram Sirius. Giginya berderak menahan emosi dan amarah yang meluap. "Sekarang!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kalau aku minggir, berarti kau akan berada di dalam Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin." Lucius mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya tepat diantara mata Sirius, membuat Sirius melakukan hal yang sama. Matanya berkilat mengerikan.

"Minggir agar aku bisa menyelamatkan Remus."

"Tidak akan."

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah berjanji akan membunuhmu, Malfoy."

"Kau tidak akan bisa. Kau tidak punya nyali untuk membunuhku."

"Oya? Kita lihat sa..." Peniti alat komunikasi milik Sirius bergetar, menandakan suatu informasi penting akan disampaikan. "Sebentar..." gumam Sirius ke arah Lucius. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mengambil penitinya. "Apa?!"

"May day! May day!!" Terdengar suara panik Frank Longbottom. "Semua Gryffindor diharapkan untuk kembali ke asrama dan membantu kami melawan Slytherin!"

"Apa?"

"Frank, disini juga sedang sibuk, tahu!" bantah Alice.

"Tidak bisa! Kalian harus kembali!! Kalau tidak, asrama kita bisa diambil alih oleh Slytherin! Tinggalkan dulu misi penyelamatan!!"

"Tidak mau!!" Kali ini giliran Sirius yang membalas. "Aku sudah berada di depan pintu masuknya! Aku sudah melihat Moony! Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya karena aku akan menyelamatkannya sekarang!!"

"Padfoot! Kembali ke asrama sekarang juga! Ini perintah!!" seru James melalui penitinya, kesal dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi!"

"Seseorang, bawa Sirius pergi dari tempatnya."

"Tidak mau! Prongs, kalau aku bilang tidak mau, maka... Hei!!" Sekitar 3 orang anak Gryffindor kelas 7 meraih lengan Sirius dan menyeretnya pergi dari depan pintu masuk asrama Slytherin yang mulai menutup. "Singkirkan tangan kalian! Remus ada disana!" Sirius memberontak sekuat tenaga, namun ketiganya terlalu kuat untuk dilawan oleh Sirius seorang. "Remus!! REMUS!!!"

* * *

**A/N : **Hyahahaha!! Jahat, ya, gue.

**Sirius : **Banget. Terus ngapain tu si James sok ngasih perintah. Siape lo?!

**James : **Gue otak dari 'tak benteng'! Gini-gini gue yang mastermindnya!

**Sirius : **Cuih!

Udah-udah... Jangan berantem disini. Gak enak diliatin pembaca. Pergi, gih! Syuh, syuh! Gue mo ngebales para anonymous reviewers. Maaf, ya, chapter satu lupa gue bales. Di dobel, deh, sama chapter yang kedua.

**SuCK-curra'z Lunacy : **Kok, namanya ganti, sih? Kenapa gak Lunatique-Sakura aja lagi? Hehe. Hahaha!! Selamat menikmati dunia yaoi, ya! Lagian, SBRL emang yaoi? Mereka straight, lagi. Orang Remusnya kayak cewek... (dilempar buku sama Remus). Ampun bang. Remus sebenernya gak diapa-apain, sih. Cuma dikelitikin doang. Dianya aja yang lebay... (dilembar meja sama Remus) Ampuuun!! Dumbledore gak sabar? Maksudnya??

**Remus Black : **Weheeii!! Tumben-tumbennya seorang Remus Black males login! Huahaha!! Kualat lo! Review keputus-putus! Pake ngenalin gue ke'Hotel 626' sih... Mana Udah malem, taun baruan pula, lo nyuruh gue main begituan. Tapi, bikin nagih tu game...

**.Rio : **Maaf, ya, baru dibales sekarang... maap... Slytherin, ya? Ditampung dulu, ya, votingnya.

Oiya, dari review yang gue dapet, gue menemukan beberapa kesamaan, yaitu Draco. Napa sih pada tergila-gila sama Draco? Kayak dia yang paling ganteng seluruh jagat raya aja.

**Draco : **Ember, boooouuu!!

... Banci abis, lo, Drake. Jauh-jauh lo! Ini belom Jaman lo, tau! Masih jaman bokap lo. Syuh, syuh. Dan cuma karena gue ngancam gak bakal ngebebasin Remus di chapter sebelumnya, lo semua jadi milih Gryffindor yang menang? (geleng-geleng) Emang tu anak sebegitu pentingnya apa buat hidup kalian? (sekarang dilempar pake motornya Sirius) Eh, bujug dah. Gak nyatai gini orangnya. Gak gue bebasin, ah. Hehehe.

Oiya, mungkin habis chapter ini gue bakalan lama lagi nge-updatenya. Maaf, ya. Soalnya gue mesti konsentrasi dulu sama sekolah musik gue. Sebenernya, kuliah libur sampe Februari, cuma sekolah musik ini nih. Lagi musim ujian dan gue mesti bikin lagu juga buat ujian akhir ini. Maklum, tingkat terakhir. Doain gue bisa lulus ya! Doain juga gue bisa bikin lagu yang bagus banget sampe bikin jurinya terenyuh mendengar lagu ciptaan gue! (Halah...)

Coolkid, pamit!


	4. da capo

**A/N : **Akhirnya lagu gue jadi! Woohoo!!! (melakukan ritual dance yang gak jelas) Tinggal mikirin praktek, nih. Aduuhh... tone gue masih mesti diasah juga. Ntar kalo main Liszt gak dalem, melodinya malah ketutupan sama pengiringnya, lagi. Yang Scarlati tempo 'di ballo' juga mesti beda lagi tonenya. Haddduuuuhhh...

**Sirius : **Hah? Lo barusan ngomong apaan aja, sih? Gak ngerti!

Bukan urusan lo juga, kok. Sana, main lagi. Katanya mo nyelametin Remus?

**Sirius : **Remus! Tunggu abang!! (lari, gak tau kemana)

...Odong...

**Disclaimer : **Punya JK Rowling. Bukan punya gue. Sumpah kesamber gledek, ini bukan punya gue! Beneraaan!!

**Warning : **Ini, nih. Chapter dimana tingkat slash/yaoi rada-rada tinggi. Yaah... kalo di nilai dari 1-10, kira-kira ada di 7 atau 8, lah. Hehe. Di bagian awal kalian bakalan nemu LMRL (rada-rada menjurus ke-ehm. Hehe. Tenang. Gue masih inget rating, kok!) Tapi tenang! Karena ratingnya adalah T dan bukan M, tentunya gak bakalan gue ceritain secara detail, lah, ya. Bisa dituntut gue.

**A-ku cinta J-A-K-AR-TA. A-ku cinta J-A-K-AR-TA! (maaf, ya. Selera lagu gue lagi aneh akhir-akhir ini... Hehe.)**

* * *

Hari sudah berganti dan pagi pun menjelang. Remus tahu itu, karena sinar matahari mulai menembus korden Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin. Di Ruang Rekreasi hanya ada beberapa anak saja yang masih bertahan untuk menjaga 'benteng' mereka dari tadi malam, walau pun keadaan mereka juga sudah tidak sepenuhnya siaga. Bergelas-gelas kopi terletak di beberapa meja di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin. Rupanya, mereka sedkit kecanduan dengan minuman berkafein itu.

Salah satunya yang tidak tidur malam sebelumnya adalah Lucius Malfoy. Sepertinya, sang Ketua Murid memutuskan untuk menjaga tawanan mereka sendiri. Tipikal seorang Malfoy yang serba ingin sempurna. Jika ingin semuanya dilaksanakan dengan sempurna, maka kerjakanlah sendiri. Remus sedikit kecewa karena Lucius tetap menjaganya di Ruang Rekreasi. Bukan hanya itu, sang laki-laki berambut perak itu juga tidak terlihat mengantuk sedikit pun. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang sebagian besar sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan kantuk.

"Pokoknya, aku harus bisa keluar dari sini." gumam Remus pada dirinya sendiri. Remus sedang mencari cara bagaimana ia bisa meloloskan diri. Jelas sekali kalau teman-temannya tidak akan sanggup menyelamatkannya. Sirius sendiri terlalu mudah terpancing saat emosi. Bisa-bisa, nanti kekasihnya itu juga tertangkap dan menjadi tawanan bersama Remus.

"Hmm... Yang perlu kuwaspadai sebenarnya hanya Lucius. Anak-anak Slytherin yang lainnya sebagian besar masih berada di tempat tidur masing-masing dan yang berjaga di sini juga sudah mengantuk." gumam Remus. Ia sedang berpikir keras. Benar-benar ia tidak menemukan cara yang bagus untuk melarikan diri dari Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin karena keadaannya yang terikat. "Sial! Seandainya tangan dan kakiku tidak terikat...!"

Remus mengawasi Lucius yang sedang ngobrol dengan teman-teman Slytherinnya, diantaranya adalah Nott, Avery, Lestrange bersaudara, bahkan Snape dan Regulus. Mereka semua sudah terlihat mengantuk. Akan sangat mudah untuk mengelabui mereka untuk keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi saat Remus berhasil membebaskan diri dari tali. Masalahnya hanya Lucius.

"Apa yang bisa membuat Lucius melepaskan ikatanku, ya?" Remus berpikir keras untuk mencari cara, mungkin membujuk Lucius untuk melepaskan ikatannya. "Bilang saja kalau aliran darahku mulai terganggu. Ah, mana mau ia melepaskannya hanya karena alasan seperti itu. Jangankan melepaskan, melonggarkannya barang satu mili saja belum tentu ia mau. Hmm..." Remus mengerling ke arah tempat duduk Lucius dan teman-temannya. Rupanya, Rabastan, Regulus, dan Avery sudah tertidur pulas. Tinggal Nott, Rodolphus, Snape, dan Lucius yang masih terjaga. Tak lama kemudian, Snape dan Rodulphus pamit dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Tinggal Nott dan Lucius. Tak lama sepeninggalan Snape dan Rodolphus, Nott juga terkapar di sofa bersama Regulus, Avery, dan Rabastan, mendengkur seperti babi. Hanya ada satu orang yang masih terjaga dan sedang menghirup kopinya dengan tenang.

Lucius Malfoy.

Remus mengerang pelan, menyadari kalau dia tidak mungkin bisa membujuk Lucius untuk melepaskannya dan mulai putus asa. "Pikir, Remus... Pikir!" desaknya kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia melirik Lucius yang sedang membaca sebuah majalah sihir dengan santai. "Hmm... Tapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba, kan? Okay..." Remus menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memanggil Lucius.

"Lucius?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Lucius Malfoy menoleh dan mendapati satu-satunya orang yang masih terjaga bersamanya dan menjadi satu-satunya kemungkinan orang yang memanggilnya. Remus Lupin. Dia masih duduk di kursi yang sama dengan keadaan yang sama persis dengan terakhir kali Lucius meninggalkannya. Kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya terikat pada kursi dan pakaiannya juga masih basah, walau tidak sebasah pertama kali Lucius menyiramnya. Hanya ada satu perubahan yang ada, yaitu kain yang membungkam mulutnya sudah tidak ada. Lucius yang menyingkirkannya setelah melihat Sirius ditarik paksa oleh teman-temannya menjauh dari Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin. Senyum puas kembali tersungging saat mengenang kejadian itu.

Lucius meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan berjalan menuju Remus terikat. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Bisakah kau longgarkan ikatanku? Kedua tanganku sudah mati rasa karena aliran darahku terganggu." pinta Remus. Tak lupa, ia menyertakan tatapan memohon yang biasanya ampuh saat menghadapi Sirius dan anak-anak Hogwarts lainnya. Biasanya, sih...

Sayangnya, Lucius bukan golongan dari orang biasa. Makanya, mendapat tatapan merana dan memohon dari makhluk paling manis seantero Hogwarts tidak menggoncang rasa ibanya. Lucius malah mendengus pelan, mengejek permohonan Remus. "Ya. Aku akan longgarkan talinya, dan detik berikutnya kau akan menarik lepas ikatannya dan kabur, kan?"

"Ti... Tidak! Aku tidak akan kabur, Lucius, sungguh! Aku hanya ingin tali ini dilonggarkan sedikit, itu saja!"

"Bohong." Lucius mulai membalik badannya, hendak kembali ke sofa yang nyaman yang baru saja ia tinggalkan.

"Tunggu!!" panggil Remus, membuat langkah Lucius terhenti di tengah jalan. Lucius kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Remus berusaha untuk tidak menatap wajah Lucius dan rona merah mulai bersemu pada kedua pipinya. "Kalau kau mau melepaskannya sebentar, aku akan lakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan." gumamnya.

"Apa saja?" ulang Lucius dengan nada tidak percaya.

"A... apa saja..."

Lucius tersenyum licik. Di otaknya terlintas kemungkinan yang akan dia minta sebagai imbalan atas kemurahanhatinya melepaskan Remus barang semenit. Mungkin lebih dari semenit, karena apa yang saat itu ada di pikiran Lucius tidak mungkin bisa dikerjakan hanya dalam waktu satu menit. Paling lama mungkin 2 jam.

"Baiklah." Lucius berjalan menuju kursi dimana Remus diikat dan berjongkok untuk melepaskan ikatan di kaki. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju ke belakang Remus untuk melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangannya.

Begitu tali-tali itu tidak mengiris pergelangan tangan dan kakinya, Remus segera berdiri dari kursi terukutuk itu sambil mengelus-elus bagian dimana tali tadi mengirisnya. "Terima kasih, Lu..." Belum Remus selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Lucius menyambar pergelangan tangan Remus dan menyeretnya ke arah tangga kamar anak laki-laki. "A, apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" tanya Remus panik.

"Kau bilang kalau kau akan melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan." sahut Lucius, masih menarik Remus menaiki tangga pualam. "Dan aku menginginkan ini."

Lucius berhenti tepat di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Dibukanya pintu kamar dengan satu tangan dan kembali menguncinya. Laki-laki berambut platinum itu memasukkan kunci ke dalam saku jubahnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Lucius mendorong Remus ke arah tempat tidur. Sebelum Remus sempat bangkit dari posisinya, Lucius memanjat tempat tidur dan mengunci kedua kaki Remus dengan mendudukinya. Hanya dengan satu tangan, Lucius menahan kedua tangan Remus diatas kepalanya, membuat sang Gryffindor tidak berdaya.

"Lucius..." Remus menatap Lucius dengan tatapan panik dan tidak percaya. Dia memberontak, berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkraman Lucius, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Tenang, Remus." bisik Lucius lembut di telinganya. Tangannya yang bebas mengelus pipi Remus dengan lembut. "Aku akan bermain dengan perlahan, karena aku yakin ini pengalaman pertama untukmu."

"Lucius, jangan..."

"Kau tidak dalam posisi yang bisa melarangku, Remus."

"Jangan kau lakukan kalau kau mau selamat."

"Eh?"

Detik berikut terjadi begitu cepat sehingga Lucius tidak sempat membela diri. Remus menghantamkan kepalanya ke kepala Lucius, membuat anak Slytherin kelas 7 itu mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi keningnya. Melihat kesempatan begitu Lucius melepaskan kedua tangannya, Remus memukul Lucius dengan punggung tangannya, membuat Lucius terpelanting jatuh dari tempat tidur. Remus segera berdiri dari tempat tidur dan mengayunkan kakinya menghantam leher belakang Lucius, membuat Ketua Murid Hogwarts itu terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Huff... Kukira aku membunuhnya. Soalnya tadi terdengar bunyi 'krek' sewaktu menendangnya." gumam Remus setelah mengecek pembuluh nadi Lucius yang masih berdenyut. Sebenarnya, Remus mempelajari ilmu bela diri secara sembunyi-sembunyi untuk jaga-jaga di saat seperti tadi. Dia menguasai karate dan judo, bahkan menjadi pemegang sabuk hitam di kedua bidang tersebut.

"Sekarang, waktunya kabur. Sebelum itu," Remus menunduk, menatap pakaiannya yang basah. "Ada baiknya kalau aku ganti pakaian dulu." Dihampirinya lemari pakaian dan langsung mengambil sepasang celana jins warna hitam dan kemeja putih polos. Beruntung, sebuah topi tergeletak di meja dekat tempat tidur. Melangkah perlahan, tak mau membangunkan Lucius, Remus menyambar topi itu dan segera memakainya. Tak lupa, ia mengambil kunci kamar dari saku jubahnya dan keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Lucius tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Sirius masih berjalan hilir mudik di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor, khawatir akan keadaan kekasihnya. Terakhir kali ia lihat, tangan dan kaki Remus terikat di sebuah kursi dengan kain menutup mulutnya, menghalangi semua suara yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya itu. Sirius benar-benar kesal dengan dirinya sendiri telah membiarkan Remus diperlakukan seperti itu. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menculiknya, mengikatnya, dan menyakitinya dalam bentuk apa pun! Tidak ada!!

"SIAL!!" jerit Sirius, memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke atas meja kayu dimana Peta terhampar. "Sial..." Sirius menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, siku diletakkan di atas Peta. "Sial..." gumam laki-laki berambut hitam itu dengan lirih. "Remus..."

Sirius terus meratapi nasib kekasihnya di markas musuh, sibuk memikirkan apa yang Slytherin-Slytherin brengsek itu lakukan padanya, sampai tidak menyadari kalau titik berlabel 'Remus Lupin' sedang berjalan dengan cepat menuju Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

* * *

Remus berjalan dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara apa pun. Ia yakin kalau masih ada beberapa anak Slytherin yang berpatroli di luar Ruang Rekreasi mereka, jadi Remus benar-benar harus hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin sampai tertangkap 2 kali. Dia tidak sebodoh itu.

Remus merapatkan kemeja hasil curiannya dari kamar Lucius. Kemeja itu sedikit longgar, karena ukuran tubuhnya dan Lucius yang tidak sama. Sang Ketua Murid memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi dan lebih berisi dibandingkan tubuh Remus yang kurus. Terkutuk metabolisme manusia serigala! Bahkan, setiap langkah yang Remus ambil membuat Gryffindor berambut emas ini khawatir, karena celana yang ia pakai juga sedikit longgar dan menggantung rendah di bawah pinggulnya.

"Sedikit lagi." gumam Remus saat dilihatnya lorong menuju lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Dengan tarikan napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya, Remus melangkah dengan pasti. Tapi...

"Itu dia!!"

Mata Remus membelalak saat mendengar suara itu. Tidak mungkin...

Dengan takut-takut, Remus menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati beberapa anak Slytherin mengejarnya. Diantara mereka terdapat Severus Snape, Antonin Dolohov, Rabastan Lestrange dan kakaknya, juga Lucius Malfoy.

"Aoouwh..." Remus mengerang kesal lalu berlari demi keselamatannya.

* * *

James Potter menuruni tanggal asrama sambil menguap lebar. Rambut hitamnya yang berantakan lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Dengan tenang dan mata sedikit mengantuk, ia menapaki lantai Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dan menemukan sahabatnya, Sirius Black, terkapar di atas Peta. Dinaikkannya sebelah alis matanya sambil menghampiri sosok Sirius yang sepertinya tertidur.

"Sirius?" bisik James sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sirius. "Hei. Kau tidur, Sirius?"

"Nggh..." Sirius membuka matanya yang sedikit sembab. "Ada apa?"

"Um... hanya mau bilang, kalau kau mau tidur lebih tidur di tempat tidur... REMUS!!"

"Ha?" Sirius menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau mau aku tidur di tempat tidur Remus? Kenapa?"

"Bukan!!" James menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah titik berlabel 'Remus Lupin' yang mendekati Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dengan kecepatan penuh. Tak jauh dari titik itu, beberapa titik-titik berlabel nama anak-anak Slytherin mengejarnya di belakang. "Remus berhasil melarikan diri! Kita harus menolongnya kalau tidak mau Slytherin itu menangkapnya lagi! Ayo!!"

Tanpa perlu disuruh 2 kali, Sirius segera mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

* * *

Remus baru saja berhasil menghindari sebuah mantra yang dilontarkan oleh Slytherin. Ia tidak yakin mantra apa yang dilontarkan kepadanya, tapi ia yakin itu bukanlah mantra yang baik. Remus menoleh ke belakang, melihat betapa bernafsunya Slytherin-Slytherin itu untuk menangkapnya, terutama Lucius. Remus bisa melihat Ketua Murid itu kadang meringis kesakitan. Jelas saja sakit. Remus baru saja menghajarnya di beberapa titik vital organ tubuhnya.

"Ya, ampun..." gumam Remus. "Apa salahku sampai harus mengalami ini?!" ratapnya sambil terus berlari dan menghindari mantra-mantra.

Remus sudah dapat melihat lukisan Nyonya Gemuk di depan matanya. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi dia akan selamat dan aman. Sedikit lagi!!

Namun...

Dolohov melemparkan sebuah mantra. Dari ujung tongkatnya menyembur tali-tali tipis seperti ular menuju Remus yang tidak menyadarinya. Begitu Remus sadar, tali-tali itu sudah membelit tangan, kaki, dan mulutnya, membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh tak berdaya.

Hilang sudah harapan Remus.

"Dasar Slytherin pengecut. Beraninya keroyokan."

Remus membuka matanya dan mendongak, mendapati sosok James dan Sirius berdiri di sampingnya, menghalangi para Slytherin.

"Minggir Potter, Black!" kata Lucius. "Kalian tidak akan menang melawan kami semua! Kalian kalah jumlah!"

"Oya?" Senyum licik terpasang di wajah Chaser tim Quidditch Gryffindor itu. "Kau dengan itu, Padfoot? Mereka pikir kita kalah jumlah dari mereka."

"Bodoh." bisik Sirius.

"Apa...?"

Belum sempat Lucius menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mantra menghantam dada Lucius, membuatnya terlempar jauh hingga membentur tembok batu.

"Kami selalu mempersiapkan semuanya." kata James dengan bangga. Beberapa anak Gryffindor keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka, tongkat pada keadaan siap. "Selama kalian berdiam diri di Ruang Rekreasi, kami memperkuat pertahanan 'benteng' kami dan menyebarkan semua murid-murid Gryffindor ke semua lorong." Semakin banyak anak Gryffindor yang muncul menghadang Slytherin. "Sekarang, siapa yang kalah jumlah?"

Para Slytherin itu hanya bisa menatap berkeliling dengan tatapan ragu dan takut. Mereka telah terkepung.

"Oh. Dan satu hal lagi yang kau lupa katakan, James." kata Sirius. Ia baru saja melepaskan ikatan yang membelit tubuh Remus. "Soal Frank dan kelompoknya yang berada di dekat 'benteng' mereka?"

"Oh, iya! Sebenarnya, saat terakhir kami menyerang kalian, kami juga menyiagakan beberapa anak untuk mengawasi Ruang Rekreasi kalian. Siapa tahu kalian melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi kalian sembarang seperti ini?" kata James sambil tersenyum manis dan dibalas oleh para Slytherin dengan tatapan ngeri. "Dan benar saja! Saat aku melihat kalian mengejar Remus, aku memberitahu mereka dan menambahkan beberapa kelompok lagi untuk menyerang Ruang Rekreasi kalian."

"Tapi kalian tidak tahu kode masuk 'benteng' kami." kata Rodolphus Lestrange sambil mencibir.

"Sekarang kami tahu. Iya, kan, Moony?"

"'Darah Murni.' Kodenya 'Darah Murni'." kata Remus dengan jelas pada peniti milik Sirius, memberitahu Gryffindor yang lainnya. "Tenang saja. Di dalam Ruang Rekreasi masih sedikit orang. Kalian bisa menyerangnya kapan pun kalian mau." Remus melontarkan senyuman puas ke arah Lucius yang segera berlari menuju 'benteng'nya, diikuti oleh Slytherin yang lainnya. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Gryffindor sudah mengklaim kemenangan mereka atas Slytherin.

* * *

"Setelah pertarungan selama 2 hari dan 1 malam," Profesor Dumbledore berbicara dengan lantang saat makan siang, menatap kedua meja – Slytherin dan Gryffindor – sambil tersenyum. Kedua penghuni meja tersebut saling melontarkan pandangan kesal dan nafsu membunuh. Dumbledore hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Meskipun banyak terjadi pelanggaran dari masing-masing pihak, akhirnya pemenang dari permainan ini telah ditemukan. Tepat pada pukul 8 pagi hari Minggu, Gryffindor telah berhasil memasuki Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin dan menguasainya."

Para anggota asrama Gryffindor bersorak-sorai. Beberapa bahkan melompat-lompat seperti orang gila dan menari-nari, merayakan kemenangan timnya. Sementara itu, anak-anak Slytherin menatap meja para Gryffindor itu dengan tatapan masam dan sebal. Seharusnya mereka yang bergembira, bukan para Gryffindor itu!

Lucius mengangkat tangannya dan berdiri.

"Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan, Kepala Sekolah." ucap sang Slytherin itu sambil melemparkan padangan tidak suka kepada Gryffindor. "Apakah mereka yang telah berbuat curang dengan melanggar peraturan lebih dulu pantas untuk mendapatkan gelar kemenangan?"

"Hei, Malfoy!" seru James sebal. "Tidak ada peraturan yang bilang kalau melanggar peraturan akan membuat pemenangnya kehilngan gelar pemenang, tahu!!"

"Tetap saja itu tidak adil!" balas Lucius. "Aku tidak mau mengakui kemenangan mereka!" sembur Lucius penuh amarah sambil menunjuk meja Gryffindor. "Aku mau pertandingan ulang!!"

"Apa kataku, Albus..." bisik McGonagall pada Albus Dumbledore. "Pertarungan ini tidak akan pernah selesai."

Dumbledore menghela napas. Slytherin dan Gryffindor memang sepertinya ditakdirkan untuk terus bermusuhan, apa pun yang terjadi. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya menuruti permainan ini. Toh, permainan ini cukup menyenangkan. Selain itu, Dumbledore penasaran dengan tantangan apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh para Slytherin. "Baiklah. Aku hanya memberi kalian kesempatan sekali lagi untuk mengulang pertandingan. Ingat! Hanya sekali saja. Siapa pun pemenangnya pada pertandingan kedua ini ialah pemenangnya. Apakah Gryffindor setuju?"

Terdengar sorakan semangat dari meja Gryffindor.

"Kalau begitu, Mr. Malfoy, apa tantangannya?"

"Aku akan beritahu semuanya saat makam malam nanti." jawab Lucius. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum licik. Ditatapnya Remus yang sedang tertawa-tawa dengan teman-temannya, kemudian Sirius yang mengecup Remus perlahan penuh rasa kasih sayang. "Tunggu saja, Remus. Aku akan menagih hutangmu."

* * *

**A/N : **Waow. Lama, ya, updatenya? Hehe. Maaf, deh... Maklum, lagi sibuk ujian di sekolah musik gue. Dan gue juga lagi 'sibuk' terdampar di fandom lain. Bukan Naruto, bukan juga LOTR (punya extended versionnya! Akhirnyaaaa...), bukan Conan juga, tapi Yu-Gi-Oh!. Kok, bisa, ya...? Ah, anyway, makasih atas kesabaran kalian semua yang mau nunggu! Haha! Aku gembira membaca review-review kalian semua! Senangnya! Auw!

**SUCK-curra'z Lunacy : **Tau. Autis semua lo! Masa' semua reviewer ketawa-ketawa Remusnya diculik? Jahat, lo! Emang lo mau Remus diapain? Diperawanin sama Lucius? Tuh. Nyaris kehilangan gara-gara Lucius. Hehe. Iya. Draco banyak yang suka. Heran gue. Pasti gara-gara Tom Felton yang main jadi Draco. Kalo seandainya yang main Ron itu Jude Law, pasti naksir semua lo. Hahaha! Aku udah sembuh, honey! Udah lama banget gue sembuhnya. Hahaha.

Oiya, kalo kalian ngerasa endingnya sangat gantung, itu maksudnya gue memberi peluang untuk adanya sequel. YAY for sequel!! Kenapa gak gue lanjutin? Namanya tantangan baru, game baru, berarti judulnya juga baru, dong, bukan 'Benteng!' lagi. Dan buat game berikutnya, gue mau pembaca yang milih! Betul!! Pembaca yang menentukan sequelnya!

Syarat gamenya harus game asli punya orang Indonesia! Mau itu main karet, main bekel, main kuda tomprok juga boleh! Main 'tak-tak'-an yang lain misal tak umpet, tak patung, dll, silakan! Bilang aja mau Slytherin ngasih tantangannya main apaan, plus tulis juga peraturannya kayak gimana. Peraturannya detail, ya. Terus, tantangan dari Slytherin kalo bisa cukup dimainin sehari aja.

Pesen terakhir, jangan lupa review dan pilih mau Slytherin ngasih tantangan main apa, ya! Sama peraturannya kayak gimana, kasih tau juga di reviewnya.

Bubye!

**PS : **Da capo artinya kembali lagi dan ulangi sekali lagi. Kalo kata kakak gue, diulang sampe kapok. Hehe.


End file.
